


La tempesta

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: "Siamo fatti anche noi della materia di cui sono fatti i sogni; e nello spazio e nel tempo d'un sogno è racchiusa la nostra breve vita." (Prospero: atto IV, scena I) - La tempesta (William Shakespeare)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fotografie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451980
Kudos: 13





	1. Una nuova infermiera

Benvenuti alla sesta parte di questa serie. La storia riprenderà esattamente da dove si è concluso il racconto “La quiete” e continuerà a narrare di come John e Sherlock abbiano scoperto di essere innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Se Irene Adler era la quiete prima della tempesta, potete immaginare quale scompiglio possa portare Mary Morstan nelle vite dei nostri beniamini. Quindi, nulla di nuovo sotto il sole.

I personaggi non mi appartengono e scrivo per puro divertimento (spero anche vostro) non per guadagno. Mi auguro che i miei racconti non ne ricordino altri. Nel caso accadesse, sappiate che è un puro caso.

Buona lettura.

La porta della stanza si aprì e Sherlock entrò, tenendo in mano la maschera con cui proteggeva il viso, quando lavorava sugli alveari. Lo sguardo di John si alzò dall’album di fotografie, per posarsi sul marito. L’Omega ammirò i capelli, neri e mossi, sempre ribelli, ma con qualche filo d’argento, che conferivano ancora più fascino al viso affilato del suo Alfa. Gli occhi azzurri chiarissimi risplendevano di intelligenza e arguzia, messi in risalto dalle sottili rughe che si erano formate ai lati. John adorava quelle piccole rughe perché si erano formate durante la loro convivenza e rappresentavano la felicità che avevano condiviso. Lo sguardo del dottore si soffermò sul fisico ancora asciutto e perfettamente scolpito del marito. Sherlock era ancora giovane e affascinante, mentre lui stava morendo.

“Gli alveari sono tutti a posto. Quest’anno avremo una buona produzione di miele,” esordì Sherlock.

“Dovrai farti aiutare da Rose a metterlo nei barattoli. E non fate come lo scorso anno. Ricordatevi che dovete tenerne per l’anno prossimo, non mangiarne metà mentre lo lavorate,” sogghignò John.

Sherlock mise la maschera sul tavolo e si inginocchiò accanto al marito. Appoggiò il palmo di una mano su una guancia di John, che chiuse gli occhi, per gustare il calore emanato dal marito.

“Stai prendendo freddo. Ti porto una coperta, poi faccio una doccia prima di preparare qualcosa per la cena. Di che cosa hai voglia? Oggi non hai mangiato molto. Sai che hai bisogno di ingerire cibo, per tenerti in forze,” mormorò Sherlock.

John ridacchiò sommessamente: “Come sono cambiate le cose! Fino a poco tempo fa, ero io che dovevo inseguirti perché ti rifiutavi di mangiare. _Il processo digestivo rallenta il lavoro delle mie sinapsi!_ Sbottavi irritato. E ora, eccoci qui. Tu, ancora giovane e nel pieno del tuo vigore fisico, che mi devi accudire come se io fossi un vecchio invalido e quasi imboccarmi, perché non ho più energie.”

“Non sei né vecchio né invalido. Nulla mi fa più piacere che prendermi cura di te. Tu lo hai fatto per tutto il tempo del nostro matrimonio. Ora è arrivato il mio turno.”

“Io, invece, avrei preferito morire in azione, durante una delle nostre indagini. Non avrei mai voluto che tu dovessi assistere al mio lento spegnimento. Non avrei mai voluto darti questo dolore,” sussurrò John.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Io non rimpiango un solo istante di questi ultimi mesi. Nemmeno uno. Tu sei la mia luce, John. Non so come farò quando non ci sarai più. La vita non avrà più senso, senza di te,” ribatté Sherlock, con dolcezza.

John prese la mano di Sherlock fra le proprie e lo fissò negli occhi, con risolutezza: “Ricordati la promessa che mi hai fatto. Tu dovrai continuare a sorvegliare i nostri figli. Loro hanno bisogno del padre. E dei tuoi saggi consigli.”

Sherlock fece una risata strozzata: “ _Saggi consigli_. Non so come tu possa credere che _io_ possa dare dei saggi consigli ai nostri figli. Quella è sempre stata una tua prerogativa. Io, al massimo, posso litigare con loro. Sono testardi, sai?”

“Davvero? I nostri figli sono testardi? Chissà da chi hanno preso?” rispose John, con sarcasmo. I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere. Sherlock si alzò e sfiorò le labbra di John con le proprie: “Torno subito. Tu non andare via.”

“Non andrò da nessuna parte, senza di te.”

Sherlock sparì per pochi minuti e tornò con una coperta. John sollevò l’album e il marito gli coprì le gambe.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Domandò l’Alfa, curioso.

“Lo saprai a tempo debito. – rispose John, enigmatico – Vai a fare la doccia. Comincio ad avere fame. Non vorrai costringermi a cucinare, nelle mie condizioni!”

“Secondo me ti senti benissimo e approfitti della situazione per trasformarmi nel tuo cavalier servente,” si lamentò Sherlock, alzando drammaticamente gli occhi al soffitto e facendo nuovamente scoppiare John a ridere di cuore: “Sei sempre il solito. Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore, lo sai vero?”

“Sì, lo so. Anche io ti amo, con tutto me stesso. Ora vado, prima che diventiamo troppo melensi. Tanto romanticismo non si addice a due uomini duri come noi,” scherzò il consulente. Gli sguardi dei due uomini si avvinghiarono per qualche secondo. Con un’ultima carezza al viso del marito, Sherlock andò verso il bagno.

Rimasto solo, John riaprì l’album. I suoi occhi si posarono sulla fotografia della donna giovane e bionda che lo fissava con una sfrontata aria di sfida. Per tutta la sua vita, il medico aveva provato sentimenti contrastanti, verso Mary Morstan. E anche ora, sentiva che fra loro era rimasto qualcosa di irrisolto. Quella donna era stata un enigma, che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a risolvere.

**Una nuova infermiera**

John stava lavorando nel proprio studio, alla clinica, quando un odore non familiare gli fece alzare la testa. Sulla soglia della porta c’era una ragazza dai capelli biondi tagliati in un caschetto corto, che doveva avere più o meno la stessa età del medico. Occhi azzurri, vivaci e intelligenti, osservavano John con attenzione, mentre un sorriso accattivante si formava sulle labbra colorate con un rossetto leggero: “Buongiorno, dottor Watson. Non sapevo che oggi sarebbe venuto a lavorare o la avrei raggiunta prima,” esordì, con voce melodiosa e dolce.

“Lei sarebbe…?”

Sul viso della donna si formò un’espressione stupita: “Non la hanno informata? Kathy è stata trasferita al reparto di cardiologia. Io sono la sua nuova infermiera. Ho tanto sentito parlare di lei, dottor Watson, e non vedo l’ora di cominciare a lavorare insieme. Sono sicura che andremo d’accordo e che faremo un lavoro fantastico,” spiegò con tono entusiasta.

John sorrise e si alzò dalla sedia, andando verso la nuova infermiera e allungando una mano: “Mi fa piacere che sia contenta della sua nuova assegnazione. Spero di non deludere le sue aspettative. Come lei sa già, io sono John Watson. Lei è…?”

La donna prese la mano che le era stata porta e sorrise con calore: “Il mio nome è Mary Morstan,” rispose, tenendo saldamente quella di John, come se non volesse lasciarla andare. Il medico si schiarì la gola, un po’ imbarazzato. Gli sembrava scortese sciogliere bruscamente quello scambio di saluti, ma provava un inspiegabile disagio nello stringere la mano della donna sconosciuta. Per un attimo gli sembrò cha la nuova infermiera piegasse le labbra in un sorriso maligno, ma quella strana sensazione svanì in un lampo. Mary lasciò andare la mano e portò le braccia dietro la schiena: “Ho controllato la sua agenda e per oggi non sono previsti appuntamenti,” esordì, in tono professionale.

“Sì, è vero. Sono passato solo a esaminare i risultati di analisi che ho richiesto per alcuni pazienti, così ho il tempo di valutare che cosa dire domani. – ribatté John, tornando a sedersi alla scrivania – Come mai Kathy è stata trasferita in cardiologia? Ci siamo visti l’antivigilia di Natale e, quando ci siamo salutati, non mi ha detto che avrebbe avuto una nuova assegnazione.”

“Kathy non lo sapeva. È accaduto tutto ieri. Il marito di Angie Reeves ha ricevuto una interessante offerta di lavoro proprio la Vigilia di Natale, da non so quale grande compagnia internazionale. Oltre a un notevole aumento di stipendio per lui, l’azienda ha trovato un posto in un importante ospedale anche per Angie. L’unica clausola era che si trasferissero in Australia entro la fine dell’anno, per cominciare a lavorare nel nuovo posto all’inizio di gennaio. Angie e il marito hanno deciso di tentare l’avventura e sono partiti oggi. Kathy era l’unica infermiera, già in servizio, che avesse le competenze adatte per sostituire Angie, così c’è stato questo passaggio: Kathy è andata in cardiologia, mentre io sono stata trasferita agli ambulatori dal pronto soccorso. Spero che questo non sia un problema per lei, dottor Watson,” spiegò Mary.

“No, nessun problema. Solo non capivo questo cambio improvviso. Angie e il marito hanno fatto bene. Auguro loro tanta fortuna. Kathy è veramente una infermiera in gamba. Cardiologia ha fatto un ottimo acquisto. Sono sicuro, comunque, che anche lei si troverà bene qui. È più tranquillo del pronto soccorso,” sorrise John.

“Non ho avuto occasione di parlare con Kathy. Può spiegarmi come è abituato a comportarsi durante le visite?”

“Certo. Di solito, Kathy controllava la lista degli appuntamenti e preparava le cartelle cliniche sulla scrivania, in ordine di entrata. Rimaneva anche durante la visita, in modo da aiutare il paziente, in caso avesse bisogno di svestirsi o rivestirsi. Una volta terminata la giornata, riponeva i fascicoli nello schedario.”

“Perfetto. Ha esigenze particolari?”

John fissò la donna interdetto: “Esigenze particolari?” Ripeté.

Mary esibì un sorriso innocente, che dissipò ogni sospetto di doppi sensi: “A volte si ha bisogno di una pausa o di qualcosa da mangiare o di iniziare la giornata con qualcosa di energetico. Kathy le faceva trovare un caffè o un tea o altro al suo arrivo o andava a prendere qualcosa per un piccolo intervallo fra le visite?”

Il medico ricambiò il sorriso: “No. Nessun trattamento di favore. Se voglio qualcosa, approfitto di un attimo fra un appuntamento e l’altro e lo vado a prendere con le mie gambe.”

“Come vuole. Se vorrà essere un po’ viziato, però, non avrà che da chiedere. Io non mi offenderò né mi tirerò indietro, se mi domanderà qualcosa,” ridacchiò Mary.

“Grazie. Lo terrò a mente,” borbottò John, muovendosi nervosamente sulla sedia.

I due si fissarono per qualche secondo, senza sapere che cosa dire. Mary congiunse le mani davanti a sé e spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra: “Bene. Se in questo momento non ha bisogno di me, andrei a fare l’inventario dei medicinali.”

“Certo. Può andare. Ci vediamo domani mattina.”

“Buona giornata, dottor Watson,” salutò Mary.

“Buona giornata, signora Morstan,” ricambiò John.

“Signorina. Io non sono sposata. E nemmeno fidanzata. Sono libera. Libera come l’aria. Difficile da catturare e trattenere, a meno che non si sia una persona veramente speciale,” mormorò, facendo l’occhiolino a John, in modo malizioso.

John sentì le guance accaldarsi intensamente. Era sicuro di essere anche arrossito. “ _Neanche fossi un quindicenne ai primi calori,”_ brontolò fra sé e sé: “Io, invece, sono sposato,” sbottò, in un modo più secco di quello che avrebbe voluto usare.

“Felicemente?” Domandò Mary, in un tono che John non riuscì a decifrare e ripeté, guardingo: “Felicemente, in che senso?”

“Di solito si risponde che si è felicemente sposati, ma lei non lo ha detto. Non è felice con il suo Alfa, dottor Watson?” Chiese Mary, accattivante.

Il giovane Omega si irrigidì. Quella conversazione stava prendendo una piega fastidiosa: “Non vorrei sembrarle scortese, signorina Morstan, ma il mio matrimonio non è un argomento di cui io parli volentieri con una persona che ho appena conosciuto e che non so nemmeno chi sia,” ribatté, in tono deciso.

La donna spalancò gli occhi, come se John la avesse colpita con uno schiaffo. Le spalle si abbassarono. Portò una mano stretta a pugno alla bocca: “Mi… mi dispiace… non volevo essere impertinente… io… lo so, me lo dicono sempre che parlo a sproposito. Stavo solo scherzando… cercavo di sembrare brillante, così che lei non sentisse la mancanza di Kathy. Mi dispiace, ho sbagliato approccio. Non lo farò mai più,” mormorò quasi in lacrime.

John sospirò e si alzò dalla scrivania. Raggiunse la giovane infermiera e le appoggiò delicatamente le mani sulle spalle. Con un sorriso tirato, cercò di apparire il meno minaccioso possibile: “Mi scuso per il modo in cui ho reagito alla sua domanda. È stato un Natale molto difficile, per la mia famiglia. Sono teso, stanco e poco propenso a scherzare. Questo, però, non ha nulla a che fare con lei. Non si deve preoccupare. Mi piacciono le battute. Diciamo che in questo momento non sono dell’umore adatto. Domani andrà meglio. Va bene?”

Il viso di Mary si illuminò, rassicurato: “Certo. Domani sarò professionale. Le dimostrerò che sono la migliore infermiera che le potesse capitare. Non potrà più fare a meno di me. In ufficio, ovviamente. Come aiutante,” aggiunge in fretta.

“Ne sono sicuro. A domani,” la congedò John, in tono rassicurante.

Mary fece un ultimo sorriso timido e se ne andò. John la osservò, mentre si allontanava. Si era sempre vantato di riuscire a inquadrare le persone dopo pochi minuti di conversazione. Non era certo ai livelli di Sherlock o di Mycroft, ma si riteneva bravo a capire chi avesse davanti. In questo caso, non sapeva che cosa pensare. Mary era una contraddizione ambulante. Tenera e forte. Gentile e sfrontata. Timida e arrogante. Molto intelligente. Di questo ne era sicuro. Non aveva capito se fosse stata sincera o avesse cercato di ingannarlo. La vocina dentro alla sua testa gli continuava a sussurrare che quella donna fosse pericolosa. Molto pericolosa, perché era il tipo di persona da cui era attratto. Per certi versi, Mary Morstan gli ricordava Sherlock. Il cuore di John si strinse in una morsa dolorosa. Risentì la voce della donna chiedere: _“Felicemente?”_ Il giovane Omega non voleva rispondere a quella domanda, perché avrebbe dovuto ammettere che no, non era felice. Era incinto e si sentiva solo. Era gravido e il suo Alfa era lontano da lui. Distante non solo fisicamente. John sentiva il gelo nel profondo del suo cuore. Il calore del sorriso di Mary tornò prepotente alla mente del dottore. Sarebbe stato anche troppo facile lasciarsi andare e permettere a quella sconosciuta di riscaldarlo. L’Omega strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e gli occhi si socchiusero, come quelli di un animale messo all’angolo, pronto a balzare per difendersi dall’aggressore. Quella donna era pericolosa. Molto pericolosa. Perché, se fosse stata un’Alfa, avrebbe potuto offrirgli quell’amore e quella sicurezza di cui Sherlock lo stava privando e a cui John anelava con ogni fibra del suo essere, per se stesso e per il suo bambino.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Bene. È arrivata pure Mary. Non poteva mancare fra le fotografie della vita di John e Sherlock. Posso assicurare che mancherà James Moriarty, perché mi sembra che due _terzi incomodi_ nella vita dei nostri due salami siano più che sufficienti.

Grazie a chi sia tornato sul luogo del delitto e continui a leggere la mia serie.

Grazie per i kudos.

L’appuntamento è per la prossima domenica. Se dovessi mancare, sappiate che è una vendetta del Grande Bardo, perché ho usato una citazione dalla Sua opera per presentare questo racconto. Io spero nella sua magnanima comprensione.

Ciao.


	2. Piccoli passi avanti

I festeggiamenti non erano terminati. Natale era trascorso, ma Londra era sempre addobbata a festa. Le luci sfavillanti coloravano ancora la città per ricordare che presto il vecchio anno sarebbe stato accantonato, per lasciare il posto al nuovo. Tante persone speravano che il neo arrivato sarebbe stato foriero della realizzazione di quei sogni e desideri disattesi dall’anno uscente. Molti sapevano che niente sarebbe cambiato, ma sperare non costava nulla.

L’auto nera percorreva le strade della capitale inglese, trasportando il suo silenzioso passeggero. Prima che iniziassero, John Watson aveva riposto molte speranze nelle feste natalizie, ma tutto stava svanendo, come nebbia al sole. L’Omega non aveva prospettive felici per il futuro. L’unica luce che illuminava il suo malinconico avvenire era rappresentata dal bambino che portava in grembo. Sapeva che non era giusto caricare quel piccolo essere di tante aspettative, ma si doveva aggrappare a qualcosa, per non lasciarsi trascinare nel fondo di un abisso buio, colmo di solitudine e disperazione. John si era reso conto di essere già stato inghiottito dalle tenebre una volta. Era accaduto quando era stato congedato dall’esercito. Anche allora aveva pensato che avrebbe vissuto un’esistenza grigia e infelice, ma non era accaduto. Sherlock Holmes era entrato nella sua vita, illuminandola e riscaldandola con la sua esuberante e prorompente presenza. John si era sentito di nuovo vivo e utile. Aveva scoperto di potere amare e di potere essere felice. Si era illuso che questo stato di grazia sarebbe durato per sempre. L’impatto con la realtà aveva provocato un risveglio freddo e solitario. Irene Adler gli aveva portato via il suo Alfa e lui non sapeva più come riconquistarlo.

“Stiamo per arrivare a Baker Street,” lo informò l’autista.

John si riscosse dai suoi malinconici pensieri: “Grazie, Albert. Mi dispiace che sia stato costretto a venire a prendermi. Potevo tornare in metropolitana,” borbottò.

“Non si preoccupi, dottor Watson. È meglio fare da autista a lei, che aspettare che il signor Holmes abbia terminato con le sue riunioni,” sorrise l’uomo, un Omega di mezza età, con i capelli brizzolati e il fisico tarchiato.

“Si annoia a lavorare per Mycroft?” Domandò John, con simpatia.

“Oh, no, dottore. In realtà mi diverto molto. Può capitare che io debba trascorrere ore in attesa, ma con i signori Holmes non ci si annoia mai,” ridacchiò l’uomo.

L’auto si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street: “Eccoci qui. Domani mattina vengo a prenderla alla stessa ora?”

“Sì, grazie Albert. Stessa ora. Buon proseguimento di pomeriggio,” salutò John e scese dall’auto. Estrasse le chiavi di casa dal giaccone e aprì la porta.

Lo accolse il silenzio.

La signora Hudson era andata ad attendere l’anno nuovo con la famiglia della sorella. Con un sospiro, John si avviò lungo le scale. Arrivato al pianerottolo, aprì l’uscio che dava accesso al salotto. Non sapeva bene che cosa aspettarsi. Non incontrava Sherlock e Mycroft dalla Vigilia di Natale e non aveva chiesto a Greg che cosa avessero fatto in casa. Con sua grande sorpresa, il dottore si trovò davanti un salotto perfettamente in ordine. La tavola apparecchiata era stata portata via. Il vetro della finestra, infranto dal proiettile, sostituito. La casa era stata pulita. L’albero di Natale faceva ancora bella mostra di sé, in attesa di essere acceso e risplendere nella stanza in penombra, accanto al caminetto spento, che chiedeva solo di poter riscaldare l’ambiente. Sembrava che non fosse accaduto assolutamente nulla. L’ingombrante presenza di Irene Adler era stata spazzata via.

Cancellata.

John chiuse la porta e stava per andare in cucina, per prepararsi un tea, quando una voce calda e profonda lo fece immobilizzare: “Bentornato, John. È tutto a posto? Stai bene?”

John si voltò di scatto verso le poltrone poste davanti al camino. Completamente nascosto dalle ombre del tardo pomeriggio, Sherlock sedeva sulla sua, con le gambe accavallate e le mani congiunte sotto il mento.

**Piccoli passi avanti**

L’Omega percepì chiaramente l’odore del suo Alfa. Quando era arrivato, era così immerso nei propri pensieri da non averci fatto caso. Non riusciva a scorgere il viso del marito. Nel salotto c’era freddo, come se nessuno avesse pensato di attivare il riscaldamento. Per un attimo, John pensò di accendere la luce, ma gli sembrò quasi che potesse essere un’invasione violenta alla presenza di Sherlock. Doveva esserci un buon motivo se il consulente aveva preferito quella semioscurità alla luce e non sarebbe stato certo lui a disturbare quella piccola oasi di pace. Lo sguardo del dottore cadde sul caminetto. Quello sarebbe stata la soluzione ideale sia per il freddo sia per il buio. Il fuoco avrebbe fornito un piacevole tepore e una debole illuminazione. Senza togliere il giaccone, John si diresse al caminetto e lo accese. Sentiva lo sguardo di Sherlock su di sé, che lo seguiva, senza perdere una sua mossa.

Studiandolo.

Valutandolo.

Deducendolo.

Quando il fuoco iniziò a saltellare allegramente nel focolaio, John si sedette nella propria poltrona: “Io sto bene. E tu? Come stai? Come vanno le indagini?”

Sherlock fece un gesto brusco con le mani e afferrò i braccioli della poltrona. L’Omega poteva vedere le unghie affondare nella stoffa, come se l’Alfa stesse trattenendo a stento la rabbia: “Non stiamo arrivando a niente. Non riusciamo a capire a chi obbedisse Irene Adler. Abbiamo rivoltato le finanze e i contatti di quella donna, ma non abbiamo trovato nulla che dimostri materialmente l’esistenza di qualcuno cui lei rispondesse. Non ci sono uscite sospette. Anzi. Abbiamo trovato le prove che Irene ricattava alcuni dei suoi clienti, ma si teneva tutti i soldi pagati per l’estorsione. Come è possibile che questo misterioso capo non pretendesse una percentuale dei guadagni di Irene?” Spiegò, in tono frustrato.

“Forse la Adler pagava il suo capo in altri modi. Forse non pretendeva denaro da tutti i clienti. Lei ha accennato a informazioni estorte. Potrebbe averle passate al suo capo, che le ha usate per i propri fini, ma senza ricompensare la Adler, che non avrebbe ricavato alcun guadagno. In questo caso, sarebbe difficile, se non quasi impossibile, dimostrare una correlazione di causa ed effetto tra la sottrazione delle informazioni e il loro utilizzo a fini di estorsione,” propose John.

La presa sui braccioli si allentò, come se Sherlock si fosse rilassato. Nei giochi di chiaro scuro provocati dal fuoco, il dottore poté notare che le labbra del consulente si piegarono in un leggero sorriso: “Ottima deduzione. Lo ho sempre detto che tu sai usare il cervello, molto più e meglio di certi poliziotti che conosco.”

“Non lo riferirò ad Anderson, salvo non mi faccia arrabbiare, sfoderando quella sua stupida arroganza da Alfa superiore,” sogghignò John, ringraziando con un delicato cenno del capo.

Un silenzio piacevole cadde nella stanza. John non sentiva nessun imbarazzo né la necessità di riempire quel vuoto con parole inutili. Il fuoco stava spargendo un piacevole tepore e lui si sentiva rilassato. In pace.

“Mi dispiace non avere risposto ai tuoi messaggi. Ero… – mormorò Sherlock, in tono esitante, come se facesse fatica a rendere in parole i propri pensieri – Mi sentivo in colpa. Sono stato arrogante e una persona ne ha pagato le conseguenze. Ho sottovalutato la pericolosità del capo di Irene. Ero così soddisfatto dall’avere messo insieme i pezzi del puzzle proposto da quella donna, da non vedere il disegno più grande. Non ho mai preso in considerazione la eventualità che il capo di Irene potesse ucciderla. Ho fallito. E lei è morta.”

“Non hai fallito, Sherlock. Hai commesso un errore di valutazione, ma non sei stato il solo. Anche Mycroft non ha compreso la pericolosità delle persone con cui avete a che fare. Inoltre, per arrivare alle giuste conclusioni bisogna conoscere tutti i pezzi che compongono il puzzle. Nessuno poteva prevedere che il capo della Adler avesse così pochi scrupoli, da uccidere un proprio sottomesso solo perché tu avevi compreso la password per accedere a un telefono su cui non c’era nulla!” John parlò con fervore, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia, per avvicinarsi di più al marito, senza invadere troppo il suo spazio vitale.

Il silenzio invase nuovamente la stanza. Sherlock si voltò a osservare la danza offerta dal fuoco nel caminetto, come se dovesse valutare ciò che aveva detto il marito e che cosa rispondere. John non si mosse, quasi trattenendo il respiro. Capiva la frustrazione del suo Alfa. Il suo dolore per avere perso Irene Adler, la donna di cui si era innamorato. Il suo rammarico per avere deluso la persona più importante della sua vita. “ _Che non sono io,”_ rimarcò, malinconica, la vocina dentro di lui.

“Non hai risposto davvero alla mia domanda, John. Come stai, veramente?” Domandò Sherlock, tornando a spostare lo sguardo sul marito.

“A dire il vero, anche tu non hai risposto alla stessa domanda,” sorrise John, con dolcezza.

“Se insisto sul fatto che la abbia posta prima io, mi taccerai di essere un Alfa prepotente o un bambino capriccioso?” Sherlock si esibì in un rapido sorriso sfrontato, che riscaldò il cuore di John: “Io sto bene. Non ti sto mentendo. Sono solo preoccupato per te. Ho paura che ti faccia così coinvolgere dalle indagini e dalla necessità di trovare il colpevole per la morte della Adler, da non valutare attentamente i pericoli cui potresti andare incontro.”

“Eppure… c’è qualcosa di strano in te. Lo avevo notato già prima di Natale, ma ero così preso dal caso, che ho rinviato di affrontare il discorso con te. Ho pensato che, se ci fosse stato qualche problema importante, me ne avresti comunque parlato. Mi sono sbagliato?”

John scosse la testa, incredulo. Gli sarebbe bastato dire una parola e avrebbe avuto tutta l’attenzione del marito. Erano stati i loro silenzi a provocare quella distanza, per cui si era sentito solo: “In effetti, c’è una cosa di cui avrei dovuto parlarti da diverso tempo, ma non ho mai trovato la giusta occasione. Ora sembra essere finalmente arrivata, anche se non so come dirtelo,” sospirò.

Sherlock si irrigidì leggermente, ma il tono della sua voce rimase dolce: “Sai che puoi affrontare qualsiasi argomento con me. Io ti ascolterò sempre.”

John si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. Il cuore batteva impazzito. Era finalmente giunto il momento di dire a Sherlock del bambino. Del _loro_ bambino. Prese fiato e sorrise: “Allora, Sherlock, devi sapere…”

La porta si spalancò e Greg entrò come una folata di vento gelido: “Scusate l’irruzione, ma è un po’ che cerco di mettermi in contatto con voi due, senza che qualcuno si degni di rispondermi. Poi mi spiegate che cosa ve ne fate dei cellulari, se non sentite le chiamate e i messaggi, che arrivano!” Sbottò, irritato.

Sherlock studiò John, cercando di comprendere se potessero rinviare quella conversazione. L’Omega fece un leggero cenno di assenso con il capo e stirò appena le labbra in un sorriso rassegnato.

“Che cosa vuoi, Lestrade?” Domandò Sherlock, in tono incerto.

“Gli uomini di My hanno rintracciato la moglie di Irene Adler e la hanno portata negli uffici di tuo fratello. Pensavamo che potesse farti piacere assistere all’interrogatorio. Quella donna potrebbe darci qualche indizio che ci porti al capo della Adler. Vieni?”

John vedeva le fiamme del caminetto danzare negli occhi del marito, come un fuoco divoratore e distruttore.

Il momento era passato.

Il caso aveva ripreso la priorità su tutto il resto.

Sherlock scattò in piedi, recuperò il proprio cappotto dal divano e lo indossò, mentre usciva dall’appartamento. Greg si passò una mano fra i capelli brizzolati. Era chiaramente in imbarazzo, perché aveva capito di avere interrotto qualcosa.

“Non ti preoccupare, Greg. So che questa indagine è importante. Appena Sherlock la avrà conclusa, potremo andare avanti con le nostre vite,” John rassicurò il cognato.

“È davvero tutto a posto?” Chiese Lestrade, in tono titubante.

“Sì. Promettimi solo di prenderti cura di lui. Assicurati che non si metta in guai da cui non possa uscire o essere salvato,” ribatté John.

“Prometto. Non gli permetterò di renderti vedovo. A presto, John.”

“A presto Greg.”

Anche l’ispettore se ne era andò. John era di nuovo solo, con il suo bambino. Si appoggiò una mano sul ventre e osservò le fiamme danzare.

Non sentì i suoi passi, ma stavolta percepì chiaramente il suo odore. Con espressione stupita, John si voltò verso la porta. La figura alta e magra di Sherlock, avvolto nel suo lungo cappotto, si stagliava ritta nel centro dell’apertura. Era impossibile vederne il volto. Le fiamme non illuminavano quella parte della casa e le luci della strada non erano abbastanza forti da dissipare il buio, che aveva avvolto il salotto.

“Che cosa hai dimenticato?” Domandò, curioso.

“Te,” fu la risposta di Sherlock.

Gli occhi del dottore si spalancarono per la sorpresa: “Me?”

“Sei il mio partner, no? Come faccio a risolvere questo caso, se lascio indietro la mia luce? Oppure ti sei stancato di aiutarmi?” La voce di Sherlock aveva una strana inflessione, che John non riuscì a identificare. Avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse insicurezza o anche paura di un rifiuto, ma nessuna delle due possibilità si adattava alla personalità dell’Alfa. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, a John non importava. Sherlock era tornato indietro a prenderlo. Lo voleva al suo fianco e lui non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quella ghiotta opportunità di trascorrere del tempo con il marito. John scattò in piedi, pieno di entusiasmo: “Non hai bisogno di ripetere l’invito. Io sono sempre pronto, quando si tratta di dare la caccia ai cattivi,” ghignò.

“Allora andiamo. Qualcuno ci ha lanciato una sfida. Dobbiamo fargli capire che ha scelto le persone sbagliate da fare arrabbiare,” ribatté Sherlock, con più convinzione nella voce. Con uno svolazzo del fondo del lungo cappotto, l’Alfa si voltò verso le scale e iniziò a scenderle. Con alcuni passi rapidi, John lo raggiunse. Insieme uscirono nel tardo pomeriggio di Londra, accolti dai primi fiocchi di neve, che cadevano leggeri dalla bianche nuvole, che avevano coperto il cielo sopra la capitale inglese. John si fermò un attimo nel mezzo del marciapiede. Chiuse gli occhi e rivolse il viso verso il cielo, inspirando profondamente.

L’aria odorava di pulito.

L’aria profumava di Sherlock.

Erano di nuovo insieme. Gli avrebbe detto del bambino appena fossero stati soli. Per la prima volta dopo giorni, John era ottimista. Le nubi nere che si addensavano sul loro futuro sembravano essere state spazzate via. Nulla e nessuno poteva più mettersi fra lui e Sherlock. Niente e nessuno poteva dividerli.

“Andiamo?” Sherlock chiamò John, divertito più che impaziente.

“Andiamo!” Rispose l’Omega, allegramente.

Salirono sull’auto di Greg, che si allontanò dal 221B di Baker Street, immettendosi nel traffico londinese.

La donna bionda era avvolta da un cappotto rosso. Non le importava nulla della neve che cadeva. Con occhi gelidi, aveva osservato Sherlock e John uscire da casa e salire sull’auto con Greg. Un sorriso feroce le disegnò le labbra: “Godetevi questi momenti di pace, miei cari. Presto vi pentirete amaramente di esservi messi sulla mia strada,” promise con voce tagliente. L’auto dell’ispettore si allontanò. Mary Morstan uscì dal proprio nascondiglio e si avviò dalla parte opposta, camminando lentamente. La neve si infittì, accompagnata da un intenso vento gelido. La romantica nevicata si stava trasformando in una violenta bufera. Mary venne avvolta dalla foschia provocata dai fiocchi di neve impazziti e sparì alla vista dei pochi passanti.

La tempesta era arrivata, pronta a travolgere chiunque avesse avuto l’ardire di sfidarla.

**Angolo del’autrice**

Sherlock e John stanno iniziando a parlare. Ovviamente non potevano risolvere tutto e subito, ma non temete: la grande rivelazione è dietro l’angolo.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo la/e mia/e storia/e. Grazie per i kudos.

Se volete lasciare anche solo due righe di commento, sapete che mi fate sempre piacere.

A domenica prossima.

Ciao!


	3. Sorpresa!

Nell’atrio del palazzo incombeva un enorme albero di Natale, luccicante promemoria che le feste non erano ancora giunte al loro epilogo. Gregory Lestrade procedeva a passo deciso, diretto verso gli ascensori, seguito da Sherlock Holmes e John Watson. Nessuno, né fra le guardie né fra gli impiegati, si azzardò a ostacolare il cammino dei tre uomini. Tutti sapevano chi fossero e dove stessero andando. Nessuno si stupì, quando il piccolo display dell’ascensore, in cui erano entrati, segnò che stavano scendendo, invece di salire. Chi lavorava in quell’edificio, sapeva perfettamente che gli uffici occupati da chi deteneva il vero potere si trovavano sotto il livello stradale. In quelle stanze non c’erano finestre. Non si vedevano la splendente luce del sole o la densa cortina della nebbia o la fitta rigatura della pioggia o la danza leggiadra della neve. Lampade incassate nel soffitto illuminavano i corridoi e gli uffici con la loro fredda luce artificiale, rendendo uguali tutte le ore del giorno e della notte. I tre uomini trovarono Mycroft Holmes nel suo asettico e anonimo ufficio, seduto alla scrivania, mentre stava consultando dei fascicoli. Il maggiore degli Holmes alzò lo sguardo e si concesse un piccolo sorriso stanco rivolto al marito. Greg gli si avvicinò e lo baciò lievemente sulle labbra, prima di appoggiare la fronte a quella del consorte: “Scommetto che non hai seguito il mio consiglio,” mormorò, dolcemente.

“In realtà ho dormito quasi un’ora, prima che mi informassero del ritrovamento della moglie di Irene Adler.”

“Da quello che ha detto Gavin, avevo capito che fosse viva e in grado di parlare!” Si intromise Sherlock, in tono secco.

Greg si staccò dal marito con un sospiro esasperato e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, alle spalle di Mycroft, che ribatté, in tono irritato: “Certo che sta bene. Si trova nell’ufficio qui a fianco, sorvegliata da Anthea. È molto spaventata e non le si può certo dare torto. Sua moglie è morta e noi siamo ben lontani dall’arrestare il suo assassino.”

“Credo che Anthea possa incutere timore a molti,” scherzò John, per alleggerire la tensione fra i due fratelli.

“Io la uso come spauracchio con i ragazzi. Se si mettono a fare i capricci, minaccio sempre di fare intervenire Anthea e loro mi obbediscono subito,” lo spalleggiò Greg.

I due fratelli si studiarono per qualche secondo e stabilirono tacitamente che non fosse il momento di battibeccare fra di loro. Dovevano essere uniti per trovare il misterioso capo di Irene e fermarlo, prima che portasse a termine il proprio piano e svanisse nel nulla.

“La donna si chiama Kate Nolan ed è una Omega, ovviamente. Proviene da una famiglia agiata ed era sposata con la Adler da un paio di anni. Non hanno avuti figli. L’Alfa la aveva nascosta in una villa intestata a una società fantasma, poco prima che cominciasse tutto. Evidentemente la Adler aveva già compreso di essere coinvolta in qualcosa di pericoloso e aveva deciso di proteggere la moglie dall’eventuale rappresaglia del suo capo,” riferì il maggiore degli Holmes.

“La hai già interrogata?” Domandò Sherlock.

“No. Ho pensato che volessi parlarle tu. Cerca di non spaventarla. Non credo che sappia molto degli affari della moglie, ma se la intimorisci, non ci dirà nemmeno il poco che sa,” rispose Mycroft.

“So come interrogare un testimone,” sbottò Sherlock, stizzito.

“Potrei venire io con te. Sono un medico e un Omega. La mia presenza potrebbe tranquillizzarla e renderla più propensa a parlare,” propose John.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Entrerei io, ma se mi presento come ispettore di Scotland Yard, la donna potrebbe chiudersi a riccio,” concordò Greg.

“Sembra che abbiamo un piano,” Sherlock sorrise appena e si voltò, per andare nell’ufficio accanto. John raddrizzò le spalle e lo seguì. Erano pronti per scoprire tutto il possibile sul misterioso capo di Irene Adler.

**Sorpresa!**

L’ufficio accanto a quello di Mycroft non era molto grande. Ai due lati della porta c’erano un paio di divani, appoggiati alle pareti. Di fronte all’entrata era stata sistemata una grande scrivania, con una poltrona nera da una parte e un paio di sedie nere dall’altra. Anthea era seduta sul divano di destra e stava digitando sul proprio cellulare, con un’espressione intenta, tranquilla e rilassata. I lunghi capelli neri cadevano morbidi su una camicetta bianco perla, abbinata a pantaloni neri con la gamba larga.

“Buonasera Anthea, che cosa si dice di interessante?” Esordì John, sorridendo divertito. Il dottore sapeva che, malgrado l’atteggiamento indifferente e quasi assente dell’assistente di Mycroft, la donna era sempre molto consapevole di quanto accadeva intorno a lei e poteva diventare un avversario letale per chiunque. Senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del proprio telefono, Anthea si alzò e si diresse verso la porta: “Niente di che, dottore. Il mondo è più noioso di quello che tutti pensano,” scrollò le spalle e uscì, chiudendo l’uscio.

Sherlock e John rimasero fermi in mezzo alla stanza, osservando la donna rannicchiata sull’altro divano. Anche lei era mora e indossava una camicetta bianca su pantaloni neri, ma la somiglianza con Anthea si fermava qui. L’assistente di Mycroft era una donna sicura di sé e imperturbabile, mentre la donna che avevano davanti era una giovane terrorizzata e vulnerabile. Sherlock fece un passo indietro e si appoggiò alla porta. John, invece, si avvicinò al divano e si sedette accanto alla donna, mettendo le mani sulle proprie ginocchia, per non apparire minaccioso: “Sono il dottor John Watson. So che lei è la consorte di Irene Adler. Le porgo le mie più sentite condoglianze per la sua perdita,” mormorò dolcemente.

La donna alzò la testa di scatto e fissò John furiosa: “Non è vero che sei dispiaciuto! Tu sei contento che Irene sia morta. Mia moglie aveva conquistato tuo marito. Presto lui ti avrebbe ripudiato e cacciato di casa. Saresti tornato a essere la nullità che eri prima che Sherlock Holmes ti sposasse!”

“Io sono un medico. Sono sempre dispiaciuto, quando una giovane vita viene stroncata per motivi futili ed egoistici. Ero pronto a farmi da parte, se Sherlock me lo avesse chiesto. Noi non ci siamo sposati per amore. Se lui avesse voluto costruirsi una famiglia con Irene, io non li avrei mai ostacolati. E tu, Kate? Tu ti saresti fatta da parte? O avresti lottato, per tenere la tua Alfa con te?” Ribatté John, con calma.

Gli occhi della donna si riempirono di lacrime: “Io amavo Irene. Mi sono innamorata di lei la prima volta che la ho incontrata, alla Casa delle Anime Gemelle. Ci siamo scelte reciprocamente. Lei ha atteso che io terminassi gli studi e aprissi la mia casa di moda, prima di sposarmi. Non ha mai cercato di rinchiudermi. Irene mi ha sempre rispettata. E amata. Stavamo pensando di avere un bambino. Non mi avrebbe mai lasciata per nessuno. Tantomeno per uno stupido maschio Alfa!”

“Se ti amava tanto da non pensare di lasciarti, perché ha cercato di sedurmi e di dividermi da mio marito?” Si intromise Sherlock, in tono tagliente.

Il terrore invase gli occhi scuri di Kate: “Io… io… non lo so,” sussurrò.

John appoggiò una mano su un ginocchio della donna: “Io credo che tu lo sappia, ma che tu abbia troppa paura per parlare. Sappiamo che Irene aveva un capo. È stato lui a ucciderla, non noi. Non vuoi che il responsabile della morte di tua moglie paghi per quello che ha fatto?”

“Io non so nulla! Irene non mi rivelava niente del suo lavoro. Diceva che era più sicuro per me non sapere in che cosa fosse invischiata. So che temeva il suo capo, perché è una persona crudele e senza scrupoli. Pur di ottenere quello che vuole, è capace di passare sul cadavere di chiunque,” singhiozzò Kate.

“Devi pur avere sentito o visto qualcosa che ci possa aiutare! In qualche modo, Irene doveva tenere i contatti con questo misterioso capo. Non è mai successo che lui la chiamasse quando eravate insieme?” Domandò Sherlock, spazientito.

Kate si strinse le ginocchia al petto, nascondendo il viso fra le braccia. John rimproverò il marito con lo sguardo e riprese a parlare con voce dolce: “Irene deve averti detto qualcosa. Lei ti amava molto e sono sicuro che non avrebbe fatto nulla per ferirti. Deve averti spiegato perché corteggiasse Sherlock.”

“Mi ha raccontato che doveva fare una cosa che non voleva, ma che era costretta a farlo, per il bene di entrambe. Doveva tenere occupato Sherlock e distrarlo, fino a quando il suo capo non avesse portato a termine il proprio piano,” rispose Kate.

“Non ha mai accennato a quale fosse questo piano?” Si intromise Sherlock.

“No! Lo ho già detto e ripetuto. Non mi ha rivelato nulla!” Sbottò Kate, esasperata.

“Pensaci bene. Cerca di ricordare le parole che ha usato, quando ti ha accennato che doveva sedurmi! Devi avere preteso qualche spiegazione. Io non ero uno dei suoi clienti paganti, eppure sarebbe venuta a letto con me, se io lo avessi voluto,” insisté Sherlock. Il cuore di John saltò un colpo. Sherlock e Irene non erano andati oltre a una schermaglia di seduzione. Fra loro non era accaduto nulla. Il giovane medico ne era felice, ma non era il momento per dimostrarlo. Con un grande sforzo, John mantenne il controllo delle proprie emozioni e continuò ad ascoltare il dialogo fra Sherlock e Kate.

“Lei… mia moglie… mi disse che molti dei suoi clienti meritavano di pagare per celare i loro peccati perché mentivano ai loro consorti. Con voi era diverso. Irene era dispiaciuta di rovinare la vostra famiglia, ma doveva farlo. Il suo capo la aveva costretta a distrarti perché avevi messo il naso nei suoi affari e non voleva che tu rovinassi il suo elaborato piano per diventare ricco e ritirarsi per sempre dagli affari. Non so altro, lo giuro,” rivelò Kate.

Sherlock spalancò la porta e uscì, per andare dal fratello. John rimase ancora nella stanza con Kate. Le mise una mano su una spalla e le sorrise: “Grazie per il tuo aiuto. So che questo non ti riporterà tua moglie, ma Sherlock farà in modo che chiunque sia responsabile della morte di Irene, paghi per quello che le ha fatto.”

Il dottore stava per alzarsi, ma Kate gli afferrò una mano e lo costrinse a rimanere seduto: “Stai attento. So che mia moglie ha commesso degli errori, forse anche dei reati, ma non era una persona cattiva. Invece il suo capo lo è. Irene ne aveva paura. Se vi mettete sulla sua strada, sarete tutti in pericolo. Pensa bene se ne valga la pena o se non sia meglio lasciare perdere,” sussurrò in fretta. Lasciò andare la mano di John e si rannicchiò il più possibile. Il medico, perplesso, si alzò e raggiunse il marito nell’ufficio del fratello. I due Alfa stavano di nuovo discutendo: “Non ti sto nascondendo nulla! Quando mi hai trascinato a Buckingham Palace non stavo seguendo alcun caso. John era appena uscito dal Calore e avevamo trascorso i precedenti quattro giorni a fare sesso sfrenato. Se non ricordi che cosa sia, posso farti un disegnino,” Sherlock concluse con sarcasmo.

“Eppure il capo di Irene ti ha visto come una minaccia, quindi le vostre strade si sono incrociate, in qualche modo,” ribatté Mycroft, irritato.

“Forse riguarda qualche caso che seguivamo prima del Calore e che pensavano di avere chiuso. Potremmo controllare il nostro schedario e vedere se qualcosa fa scattare la giusta intuizione per svelare l’identità del nostro nuovo avversario,” intervenne John, in tono conciliante.

“Il mio schedario è qui,” disse Sherlock, picchiettando sulla tempia con un dito.

Il dottore soppresse un sorriso: “Lo so, ma, forse, vedere sulla parete tutti i nostri ultimi casi potrebbe permetterti di ricordare meglio i particolari che non ti avevano convinto nelle indagini che abbiamo svolto.”

“Stai dicendo che ho commesso qualche errore?” Chiese Sherlock, irrigidendosi.

“No. Sto dicendo che ora sappiamo che cosa cercare. Dobbiamo trovare qualcosa che non ti ha soddisfatto in un caso, ma che allora non sapevi come interpretare, mentre ora potrebbe essere la traccia che ci porterà al capo di Irene Adler,” John scrollò le spalle. Sherlock osservò il marito, socchiudendo gli occhi, per qualche secondo, poi si lasciò sfuggire un fugace sorriso sfrontato: “Non avrei saputo proporre nulla di meglio. Andiamo! Ci sentiamo Mycroft. A presto, Gary,” salutò, mentre usciva dall’ufficio con uno svolazzo del lungo cappotto. John scosse la testa e salutò i cognati, affrettandosi dietro al marito. Mentre entravano nell’ascensore, l’Omega si batté una mano sulla fronte: “Mi stavo dimenticando! Devo passare in ospedale. Ho richiesto delle analisi per un paziente e i risultati arrivano oggi. Tu vai pure a casa, io ti raggiungo appena posso.”

“Vengo con te, così andiamo a casa insieme. Non dovresti impiegare molto tempo a controllare quegli esami, giusto?”

“Sì. Devo solo stabilire il dosaggio di un farmaco. Sei sicuro di volere venire con me? Non è una perdita di tempo?” Domandò John, sorpreso.

“Sono sicuro. Oppure non vuoi che venga con te?” Il tono di Sherlock era neutro, ma a John sembrò che ci fosse una nota di sospetto: “No, no. Va benissimo. Pensavo che volessi occuparti subito del caso,” sorrise.

“Non posso iniziare nulla, senza la mia luce guida,” sogghignò Sherlock, alzando un braccio e attirando l’attenzione di un taxi. John arrossì e il suo cuore si scaldò. Sentiva che avevano ancora una possibilità per essere felici. Insieme.

Il taxi li portò all’ospedale in poco tempo. Lo stomaco di John brontolò rumorosamente e Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo alzando un sopracciglio, in modo interrogativo. John scrollò le spalle: “Il mio corpo è un mezzo di trasporto che ha bisogno di ingerire cibo o non va avanti,” spiegò, in tono serafico.

“Un panino può andare bene?”

“Sarebbe perfetto,” sorrise John.

“Vai in ufficio. Ti raggiungo lì. Non sia mai che qualcuno pensi che io ti affami!” Scherzò Sherlock, facendo l’occhiolino al marito.

John rise e andò nel proprio ufficio. Accese il computer e stava per accedere alle cartelle mediche, quando sentì qualcuno entrare. Alzò la testa sorridendo, ma il sorriso si spense subito e un’espressione stupita si dipinse sul suo viso: “Mary? Che cosa ci fa qui? Non è il suo giorno libero?”

La donna si avvicinò al medico e gli prese una mano: “John… io… non posso stare lontana da te… tu sei un uomo dolce, comprensivo, divertente… io ti amo e voglio stare con te. Saprei prendermi cura di te molto meglio di quel pezzo di ghiaccio di tuo marito,” terminò, prendendo il viso di John fra le mani e cercando di baciarlo. L’Omega era così sorpreso da non riuscire a reagire. Le labbra di Mary si impossessarono di quelle di John. La sua lingua saettò nella bocca del medico, quando una voce ringhiò: “Che cosa sta succedendo qui?”

John si alzò di scatto dalla scrivania e spinse Mary lontano da sé, fissandola come se fosse impazzita. Lei lo guardò con occhi supplici: “Digli che ci amiamo, John, e che lo lascerai per venire via con me.”

“Fuori di qui!” Sibilò John, furioso.

Mary allungò una mano: “John, non puoi negare il nostro amore.”

Il dottore respinse la mano della donna e ripeté deciso: “Fuori di qui o chiamo la sicurezza e la faccio cacciare via! Chiederò che le cambino reparto immediatamente. La sua presenza nel mio ufficio non è più gradita, signorina Morstan.”

La donna fissò il medico con espressione ferita: “Mi hai detto di amarmi. Non devi avere paura di lui. Non ti può impedire di essere felice con me!”

“Io non so di che cosa lei stia parlando! Non le ho mai detto di amarla né di volere venire a vivere con lei!” Ribatté John con veemenza.

Mary arretrò, sconvolta: “Mi hai illusa. Mi hai usata e ora mi butti via come se non fossi importante. Tu usi la gente! Sei un mostro!” Si voltò e corse via in lacrime.

Un silenzio teso cadde nell’ufficio. Sherlock osservava il marito, con un’espressione imperscrutabile. John non distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi del suo Alfa. Non aveva fatto nulla di cui dovesse vergognarsi: “Non c’è mai stato niente né è mai successo nulla fra me e quella donna. Non so che cosa le sia preso, ma devi credermi, Sherlock. Io non ho mai tradito le promesse nuziali, che ti ho fatto. Te lo giuro,” affermò, in tono risoluto.

“Perché dovrei credere alla tua parola e non a quello che ho appena visto?”

“Perché tu mi conosci e sapresti che ti sto mentendo,” rispose John.

“Eppure il tuo odore ha qualcosa di strano. È cambiato. Come lo spieghi?”

John scoppiò in una risata strozzata: “Oh, Sherlock. Sai davvero così poco della fisiologia degli Omega?”

L’Alfa si irrigidì, a metà fra l’offeso e l’arrabbiato: “So quello che mi serve per le indagini,” sibilò.

John aprì il cassetto della propria scrivania e ne estrasse un piccolo pacchetto. Lo allungò a Sherlock e sorrise: “Buon Natale, Sherlock.”

Il consulente osservò il pacchetto, come se dovesse esplodere: “Che cosa è?”

“Il mio regalo di Natale per te. Non ho potuto dartelo alla Vigilia, per ovvi motivi, ma ora è giunto il tempo che tu lo apra. Su, prendilo. Non morde.”

Con uno sbuffo spazientito, Sherlock afferrò il pacchetto e lo scartò. Osservò il contenuto per qualche secondo, prima di riportare gli occhi sul marito: “Che cosa è questo affare?” Domandò, confuso.

“Un ciuccio.”

“Un ciuccio…”

“Lo usano i neonati.”

“I neonati…”

“I bambini piccoli.”

“I bambini piccoli…”

“L’odore estraneo che senti su di me è quello del nostro bambino,” continuò John, come se stesse spiegando qualcosa a un ragazzino.

“Bambino…?”

“Sì. Dopo l’ultimo Calore, ho scoperto di essere incinto. Non ho mai trovato il momento giusto per dirtelo, ma credo proprio che ora sia arrivato. Spero che tu sia felice. So che questo bambino porterà un grande cambiamento nelle nostre vite, ma lo abbiamo cercato… o meglio, non abbiamo fatto nulla per evitarlo, quindi… sei contento?” John osservò il marito titubante. Sherlock era immobile, con un’espressione assente e indecifrabile sul volto. Non diceva una parola. Era come congelato. Il cuore di John si strinse in una morsa gelida. Forse aveva sbagliato tutto e ora aveva veramente perso l’uomo di cui si era perdutamente innamorato. In preda allo sconforto, l’Omega non sapeva che cosa fare, quando finalmente Sherlock si mosse. Afferrò il viso di John con le mani e si impossessò delle sue labbra, in un bacio colmo di dolcezza e tenerezza.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Ci sono finalmente arrivata! Sherlock sa che John è incinto e sembra che ne sia felice. So che l’atteggiamento di Sherlock può sembrare un po’ ottuso, nella parte finale, ma mi sono ispirata alla serie, quando John chiede a Sherlock di essere il suo testimone di nozze.

Ovviamente Mary ha in mente qualcosa. Lei ha sempre in mente qualcosa. L’unica cosa è capire che cosa voglia.

Grazie a chi stia seguendo la serie e leggendo i racconti che la compongono.

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui e alla pazienza dimostrata nell’attesa che John dicesse a Sherlock del bambino.

Grazie a chi abbia segnato la storia in qualche categoria.

Grazie per i kudos e le subscriptions.

A domenica prossima.

Ciao!


	4. Insieme

Nel mondo di John Watson erano esplosi i colori. Fino a pochi istanti prima, quando il dottore pensava al futuro, lo vedeva caratterizzato dalle tonalità del grigio, più o meno scuro in base al grado di pessimismo che impregnava i suoi pensieri. A volte il grigio era virato al nero, portando via la luce che illuminava il mondo. Tutto era cambiato in pochi minuti, in una girandola assurda di avvenimenti.

Mary Morstan lo aveva baciato, confessandogli il suo amore, proponendogli di andare via con lei e cercando di far credere a Sherlock di essere ricambiata.

John aveva finalmente rivelato al marito di essere gravido.

Sherlock lo stava baciando.

_Sherlock lo stava baciando!_

Con una passione e una tenerezza inusuali, come se lui – John, proprio John e solo John – fosse la cosa più preziosa del suo mondo. Quel bacio stava spazzando via il grigio e il nero dal futuro del giovane Omega e lo stava tinteggiando con le tonalità più sgargianti di ogni colore che l’occhio umano potesse percepire. Era uno splendido arcobaleno quello che avrebbe accompagnato John alla sua tomba. Mary e il suo strano, insensato e assurdo comportamento non avevano alcuna importanza. Erano stati completamente dimenticati. Cancellati. Spazzati via, come se non fosse accaduto nulla. L’unica cosa veramente importante era quel bacio, che riempiva il cuore di John di gioia e felicità.

“Possiamo andare a casa?” Domandò una voce profonda, in cui si percepiva un sorriso divertito.

John aprì gli occhi, che non si era reso conto di avere chiuso, e si trovò a fissare due iridi azzurrissime, che lo guardavano con affetto.

_Amore?_

No, quello no. Sarebbe stato pretendere troppo. Gli bastava l’immenso affetto che vedeva in quello sguardo intenso, concentrato su di lui. Solo su di lui. L’Omega deglutì, quasi incapace di parlare, ancora immerso nella sensazione di pace e felicità, che gli aveva infuso il bacio del marito: “Cosa?” Chiese, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.

“Hai fatto quello per cui sei venuto? Possiamo andare a casa?” Ripeté l’Alfa, con le labbra piegate in un sorriso sbarazzino.

Il dottore si sentì avvampare, neanche fosse stato un adolescente alla prima cotta. Si schiarì la voce, tentando di darsi un contegno da adulto, e si diresse alla scrivania: “Stavo aprendo la cartella del paziente. Controllo quell’esito e sono da te.”

Concentrarsi sulla lettura del risultato dell’esame fu particolarmente difficile, per il dottore, la cui mente continuava a tornare al bacio e alla sensazione delle labbra di Sherlock sulle proprie, ma John si accertò di avere compreso appieno il significato dell’esito, prima di prescrivere il dosaggio del farmaco da somministrare al paziente. Con un sorriso soddisfatto, il medico spense il computer e si alzò dalla scrivania: “Possiamo andare a casa e occuparci del caso,” informò il marito, con voce allegra.

Sherlock allungò una mano: “Penso che il caso possa attendere ancora qualche ora,” annunciò.

John prese la mano e inclinò la testa: “Che cosa hai in mente?” Domandò, curioso.

Un sorriso malizioso illuminò il viso dell’Alfa: “Andiamo a casa e vedrai.”

L’Omega non perse tempo a chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni. Non gli importava che cosa avesse in mente Sherlock, perché era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Erano insieme. E questo era tutto quello che gli interessava.

**Insieme**

Le loro mani non si lasciarono nemmeno quando salirono sul taxi, diretti al 221B di Baker Street. Ogni tanto, John fissava le loro dita intrecciate e dava una leggera stretta, per essere sicuro di non stare sognando, di stringere veramente la mano di Sherlock. L’Alfa guardava l’Omega, aggrottando la fronte in modo interrogativo. John faceva un piccolo sorriso sbilenco e scrollava le spalle, con noncuranza. Il loro breve colloquio silenzioso si ripeté un paio di volte e Sherlock non ne sembrò infastidito. Anzi. Sorrise rassicurante, come se comprendesse l’insicurezza e la sorpresa di John. Arrivati a Baker Street, entrarono in casa e salirono i gradini, sempre tenendosi per mano e ridacchiando come due adolescenti, che si preparavano a fare l’amore per la prima volta, alle spalle degli ignari genitori. Il salotto li accolse con la sua invitante penombra e il suo caldo silenzio. Il fuoco si stava lentamente spegnendo, ma l’atmosfera era stranamente romantica. Sherlock chiuse la porta e spinse delicatamente John con la schiena contro l’uscio, prese il suo volto fra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo, con passione e dolcezza. John si abbandonò completamente a quel bacio, tanto desiderato e sognato, stringendo a sé il marito e accarezzandogli la schiena. Quando Sherlock sciolse il bacio, John emise un mugugno di disappunto. Il consulente appoggiò le mani alla porta, ai lati della testa del dottore, e sussurrò direttamente nel suo orecchio: “Sai che la mia conoscenza della biologia Omega è un po’ lacunosa, quindi dimmi, ci sono cose che non puoi o ti è proibito fare oppure possiamo andare in camera e festeggiare la tua gravidanza facendo un po’ di sano sesso?” La voce bassa e vibrante percorse il corpo di John con un brivido, rendendo le sue gambe quasi instabili: “Sì. Possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa, basta che non sia troppo rude. Devi ricordarti che ora c’è anche lui,” rispose John, con un mormorio fioco, appena udibile. Sherlock si irrigidì e si allontanò di un passo: “Sai già che è un maschio? – domandò in tono teso – Hai fatto qualche esame, cui io sono mancato?”

“Che cosa?” Chiese John, confuso dall’improvviso cambiamento di atteggiamento da parte del marito.

“Hai detto _‘lui’_. Sai che è un maschio. Hai fatto degli esami e io non c’ero,” Sherlock affermò, con un’espressione delusa sul viso.

“No! Non ho fatto alcun esame! Ho detto ‘lui’ solo perché… non so come spiegartelo senza sembrare pazzo… è una sensazione, capisci? Io _sento_ che è un maschio, ma la prima ecografia la farò solo fra un paio di settimane e difficilmente sapranno dirci con sicurezza il sesso del bambino,” lo rassicurò John.

“Però… tu… tu… stai bene…”

“Sì, sto bene, non ti preoccupare. Ho avuto un po’ di problemi con le nausee mattutine, ma sono quasi scomparse del tutto,” sorrise l’Omega.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si rabbuiarono ancora di più: “Io non me ne sono reso conto. Ero così preso dal caso, da non accorgermi che tu…” John mise un dito sulle labbra di Sherlock e lo zittì, fissandolo intensamente e seriamente: “Non ti azzardare ad aggiungere altro. Io so con chi mi sono sposato. Mio marito è un uomo unico. Intelligente. Fantastico. Che mi fa sentire importante. Che ha ridato un senso alla mia vita, quando io pensavo che fosse finita. Forse in certi momenti è un po’ lento di comprendonio e manca di tatto…” Sherlock emise un sospiro melodrammatico, ma John riuscì a sopprimere una risata e a continuare: “… e quando si occupa di un caso, si dedica anima e corpo al proprio lavoro, dimenticando il resto del mondo. Sherlock, forse non cogli tutte le sfumature e non ti comporti come un tipico Alfa, ma io so che ci sei. Sei qui con me e nulla è più importante che averti vicino.”

Le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono in un sorriso sbarazzino. Baciò il dito con cui John gli aveva chiuso le labbra e si riavvicinò al marito, circondandogli i fianchi con un braccio e stringendolo a sé: “Anche tu sei unico. Sei un Omega coraggioso, indipendente e sicuro, ma anche altruista, disponibile e comprensivo. Sono sicuro che apprezzerai quello che ho in mente per te,” sussurrò malizioso.

“Lo spero proprio, perché, malgrado io capisca e apprezzi la tua dedizione al dovere, in questi giorni mi sono sentito trascurato e ora devi farti perdonare! E preparati perché questo sarà solo l’inizio! Otto mesi sono lunghi, da passare. Se è vero la metà di quello che raccontano sugli sbalzi ormonali, penso che non desidereremo altro che questa gravidanza giunga al termine quanto prima,” John canzonò Sherlock, appoggiando le mani sul suo petto.

L’Alfa strofinò il naso sul collo dell’Omega e gli mordicchiò il lobo di un orecchio. John chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì di piacere, quando il fiato caldo di Sherlock gli solleticò le labbra: “Non credi che abbiamo troppi abiti addosso? Sei d’accordo di togliere qualcosa o hai freddo?”

“Direi che ho caldo. Puoi levarmi tutto quello che vuoi,” concesse il dottore.

Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Fece scorrere la cerniera del giaccone del marito e lo sfilò, lanciandolo in direzione del divano. Afferrò i lembi del maglione, che copriva il torso di John, e lo sollevò lentamente, sfiorando con le dita la pelle bollente dell’Omega, che rabbrividì, al contatto con le mani gelide dell’Alfa. John alzò le braccia e Sherlock sfilò anche il maglione, che raggiunse il giaccone. I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi. Con movimenti rapidi ed essenziali, Sherlock si tolse il lungo cappotto, la giacca e la camicia, che si accasciarono ai suoi piedi. Gli occhi dell’Alfa cercarono il ventre dell’Omega. Era piatto, ben formato, testimone del passato militare del marito. John seguì lo sguardo di Sherlock e sorrise: “È ancora troppo presto, per notare i segni della gravidanza. La fessura di Hansen si inizierà a vedere verso il settimo mese, quando si preparerà ad aprirsi per permettere la nascita del piccolo,” spiegò, accennando all’apertura che si formava verticalmente nella pancia degli Omega, per il parto. Senza alcun preavviso, Sherlock prese in braccio John, prendendolo sotto le ginocchia e dietro la schiena.

“Ehi! Guarda che sono incinto, non malato! Posso camminare da solo!” Protestò l’Omega, con una risata divertita.

“Voglio essere sicuro che non scappi via,” sogghignò Sherlock, dirigendosi verso la loro camera da letto. Entrarono e l’Alfa appoggiò delicatamente l’Omega sul letto. Senza ulteriori indugi, terminò di spogliarlo. Completamente nudo, John scivolò verso il centro del letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, le ginocchia appena piegate e le gambe divaricate, un chiaro e inequivocabile invito rivolto a Sherlock, affinché facesse quello che desiderava. Lo sguardo del consulente scivolò sul corpo del marito, come se volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni centimetro della sua pelle, mentre terminava di spogliare anche se stesso. Quando fu completamente nudo, Sherlock salì sul letto, si inginocchiò fra le gambe di John e iniziò a baciargli il ventre, dolcemente. Delicatamente. Senza dimenticarne nemmeno un millimetro. Il pene dell’Omega si indurì, ma l’Alfa lo ignorò, inarcandosi e arrampicandosi fino a raggiungere le labbra del marito. Le sfiorò un paio di volte, come se volesse baciarle, ma ritraendosi all’ultimo secondo. John sbuffò, esasperato. Sherlock rise sommessamente e stava per accontentare il marito, concedendogli quel bacio tanto desiderato, ma fu bloccato dalla voce fioca di John, quasi un sussurro roco e disperato: “Io ti amo.”

Sherlock si immobilizzò, a metà del movimento, come se non fosse sicuro di avere capito bene quello che John gli aveva detto. Si sedette sui talloni e fissò gli occhi azzurri del marito. Il loro colore era più intenso e cupo del solito. Le guance erano di un rosso intenso. John stava trattenendo il fiato e appariva timoroso, fragile, quasi temesse di avere osato troppo e rovinato il momento di intimità che si era creato fra loro. Sherlock si protese nuovamente verso di lui e gli accarezzò una guancia con un dito: “Anche io ti amo,” confessò, con un sorriso felice.

Il viso di John si esibì in una serie di velocissimi cambi di espressione, che a qualcuno meno osservatore di Sherlock sarebbero sfuggiti. Sorpresa, sollievo, insicurezza e incredulità si susseguirono rapidamente per trasformarsi in una immensa felicità: “Davvero? Non devi dirlo solo perché è quello che mi aspetto di sentire. Non…” stavolta fu Sherlock a bloccare il discorso di John, travolgendolo con un bacio pieno di passione e desiderio. L’Omega non protestò, troppo impegnato a ricambiare e a godersi il bacio.

“Io ti amo. – ripeté Sherlock, a fior di labbra – Io ti amo. Non so dirti da quando. Posso dirti, però, quale sia stato l’esatto istante in cui me ne sono reso conto.”

“Davvero? Quando?”

“Oggi. Nel tuo ufficio. Prima che mi dicessi del bambino. Quella donna…”

“Mary…” mormorò John, aggrottando la fronte al ricordo dell’incomprensibile comportamento tenuto dalla sua ex infermiera quel pomeriggio.

“Comunque si chiami… ti stava baciando. Avrei voluto ucciderla. Strapparla via da te e sbatterla contro il muro,” ringhiò Sherlock, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Non c’è stato nulla fra noi,” John si affrettò a rassicurare il marito.

“Lo so. Ho capito che quella donna era una bugiarda e che stava mentendo, ma solo in un secondo momento. Subito la mia mente è stata offuscata dalla gelosia. Quando lei mi ha detto che volevi andare via, lasciarmi, mi sono sentito stringere il cuore…”

“Oh, Sherlock, mi dispiace…” mormorò John, addolorato.

“… ma te lo avrei lasciato fare. – continuò il consulente, imperterrito – Sarei andato contro il mio istinto di Alfa, che mi urlava di uccidere quell’intrusa e di rivendicare il mio possesso su di te, con ogni mezzo. Se la tua felicità era stare con quella donna, io avrei rinunciato a te. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, John. Qualsiasi. Non ho mai provato questo tipo di sentimenti per nessun altro, in tutta la mia vita. È stato in quel momento che ho capito di amarti. Che tu sei tutto per me.”

John si sollevò e baciò Sherlock, infilando le mani nei suoi ricci ribelli, cercando di mettere in contatto più pelle possibile, quasi volesse fondersi con lui. L’Alfa ricambiò, stringendo a sé l’Omega. Il loro bacio si fece intenso, lento e bagnato. La mente analitica di Sherlock impiegò qualche secondo a registrare quel sapore salato che si era intrufolato nelle loro bocche e a classificarlo come lacrime. Sorpreso, si allontanò dal marito quel tanto sufficiente a vederlo in viso, ma continuò a tenerlo abbracciato a sé. John rise, vedendo l’espressione confusa sul volto del marito: “Sono felice. Non sono mai stato tanto felice in vita mia.”

“Quindi sono lacrime di felicità?” Domandò Sherlock, perplesso.

“Ti ho già parlato degli ormoni tipici della gravidanza Omega?” Chiese John, inclinando la testa.

Sherlock sospirò, rassegnato: “Ho capito. Aprirò uno sgabuzzino, nella stanza dedicata a te nel mio palazzo mentale, in cui immagazzinerò tutte le informazioni sulla gravidanza Omega, così sarò preparatissimo per le prossime.”

John circondò il collo del marito con le braccia e lo avvicinò a sé: “Questo vuol dire che vuoi più di un bambino?”

“Certamente. Anche una squadra di calcio, se possibile. Non saprò molto di biologia Omega, ma la maledizione dei venti anni la ricordo persino io. Voglio che diventiamo vecchi insieme. Io non…”

John sfiorò le labbra di Sherlock con le proprie: “Sshh, amore mio. Niente pensieri tristi. Non oggi. Non ora. Oggi abbiamo scoperto di amarci. Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo. Non avevi qualche strana idea per trascorrere il resto della notte?”

Con un gesto delicato, l’Alfa fece sdraiare l’Omega sotto di sé: “Hai ragione. Non è il momento della tristezza e dei rimpianti. Non con te nudo sotto di me.”

Sherlock si impossessò delle labbra di John. Strinse il corpo del marito a sé e lo accarezzò, scendendo fino alle gambe. Sollevò le cosce di John, in modo che gli circondasse la vita e lo penetrò. Lentamente. Delicatamente. Sentendo ogni millimetro dell’interno di John, che Sherlock allargava con il proprio pene, grosso e duro, facendosi strada dentro il marito per raggiungere un punto preciso, un organo specifico, che avrebbe dato all’Omega tutto il piacere che meritava di ricevere, per il suo sacrificio d’amore. John cercava di muoversi, per ottenere più frizione, per raggiungere l’orgasmo, ma Sherlock lo tenne fermo, fino a quando fu completamente dentro di lui. Allora iniziò a muoversi, prima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente, colpendo la prostata di John ripetutamente. L’Omega si aggrappò alle schiena del marito. Serrò le gambe intorno a lui perché non se ne andasse. Sherlock lo osservava, affascinato. John aveva gli occhi serrati, le labbra appena schiuse ed emetteva suoni inarticolati, che sembravano un incitamento a continuare, a non fermarsi. L’Alfa aumentò ancora il ritmo della penetrazione. L’espressione di John si fece quasi dolorosa, come se fosse sul punto di raggiungere l’estasi, ma non riuscisse a farlo. Sherlock colpì ancora la prostata dell’Omega, che buttò indietro la testa e venne, urlando il nome del marito. Il corpo di John sussultò e si contrasse, all’apice del piacere. Fu allora che anche Sherlock venne, riempiendo il marito del proprio seme, e si lasciò dolcemente cadere sul corpo di John. Con l’orecchio appoggiato al petto del marito, Sherlock ascoltò il battito del cuore di John rallentare. Anche il respiro dell’Omega riprese un ritmo normale. L’Alfa non si mosse. Le braccia di John lo circondavano ancora, ma la presa era molto più lenta. Da molto lontano arrivò il suono delle esplosioni dei fuochi artificiali, che annunciavano l’inizio di un nuovo anno.

“Buon anno, Sherlock,” sussurrò John, con la voce impastata e insonnolita.

“Buon anno a te, John. E anche a te, piccolo. Ti prometto che sarai amato, come nessun bambino al mondo è mai stato amato,” mormorò Sherlock, baciando il ventre del marito.

I festeggiamenti e i canti per il nuovo anno raggiunsero Sherlock e John attraverso la finestra della loro camera e li trovarono abbracciati. Sereni. Felici. Era l’inizio di una nuova vita. Stavolta veramente insieme.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Capitolo molto ispirato dal periodo natalizio, pieno di amore e felicità. Spero che vi sia piaciuto. I nostri si meritavano un po’ di gioia.

Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino qui a leggere. Grazie per i kudos e le subscriptions.

Vi aspetto domenica. E ricordate che Natale, nel frattempo, sarà passato.

Ciao!

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

**||**

**||**

**BUONE FESTE**


	5. Gold

I festeggiamenti per l’arrivo dell’anno nuovo si erano placati. Anche gli ultimi irriducibili festaioli si erano ritirati a riposare nelle loro stanze, che fossero in case addobbate o alberghi accoglienti. Londra era entrata in quel breve lasso di tempo in cui le attività umane quasi si fermavano, per lasciare spazio al riposo e al silenzio. Non c’erano suoni che entrassero dalla finestra chiusa della camera da letto di Sherlock e John. Il buio di una notte senza luna avvolgeva la capitale inglese e lo avrebbe fatto ancora per alcune ore, prima di permettere al sole di iniziare a splendere sul nuovo anno. Nella quiete della città addormentata, Sherlock era sdraiato con la testa appoggiata al petto di John e non riusciva a prendere sonno. Era troppo concentrato ad ascoltare il leggero russare e il cuore del marito assopito, che batteva ritmico e forte sotto il suo orecchio. L’Alfa cercava di percepire quanto più poteva della creatura che l’Omega portava in grembo. Il loro bambino. Il piccolo miracolo che avevano creato insieme. Il tenue odore di quella minuscola creatura stava già interferendo con quello del papà e Sherlock tentava di coglierne ogni più lieve sfumatura. John si mosse e si stirò un po’, prima di aprire gli occhi e incrociare con uno sguardo assonnato quello sveglissimo del marito: “Buongiorno, amore. Ho dormito tanto?” Domandò, con la voce impastata, cercando la sveglia per vedere che ore fossero.

“No. È presto. Dormi pure ancora un po’. Hai bisogno di riposo,” rispose Sherlock, rassicurante. John aggrottò la fronte notando che erano le 4.20 del mattino: “Sei preoccupato per qualcosa? Avremmo dovuto occuparci del caso…”

“Non stavo pensando al caso,” Sherlock interruppe John in fretta.

“Ah, no? Che cosa è che ti tiene sveglio, allora?” John sorrise, completamente sveglio e curioso.

L’Alfa si mosse, leggermente a disagio, e si mise in modo che il marito non potesse vederlo in viso: “Stavo pensando al nostro bambino,” bofonchiò.

“Non ci sono molte cose che possiamo sapere di lui. Per ora è solo un piccolo ammasso di cellule che si stanno preparando a diventare un essere umano. Hai paura che possa avere qualche malformazione? Che sappia io, non siamo portatori di nessuna malattia ereditaria, ma…”

“No, no. Non ho paura di questo. Lui sarà perfetto, lo so. E se anche non lo fosse lo amerei lo stesso, perché è nostro figlio. Solo…” Sherlock si bloccò, esitante.

“Solo?” L’Omega incoraggiò dolcemente il marito.

Sherlock sospirò, rassegnato. Non aveva senso inventarsi delle scuse. “Voglio capire perché tu pensi che sia un maschio. C’è qualcosa nell’odore del bambino che ne identifica il sesso? So benissimo che, in base all’odore, è possibile distinguere un Omega da un Alfa, ma non ricordo che si possa determinarne anche il sesso. È un’altra lacuna nella mia conoscenza sugli aspetti della fisiologia umana?”

John rise sommessamente: “Mi dispiace averti causato questi pensieri. Hai ragione. Non è possibile distinguere il sesso in base all’odore.”

“Allora…”

“Non c’è una spiegazione alla mia convinzione che stiamo per avere un figlio maschio. È una sensazione. Illogica. Irrazionale. Probabilmente sbagliata. Come posso farti capire che non si tratta di una tua mancanza?”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di appoggiare la testa su un gomito e mettere l’altra mano sul ventre di John: “Fa paura sapere che dovremo allevare questo piccolo essere che sta crescendo dentro di te, per farlo diventare un adulto responsabile e degno.”

“Puoi dire che è una cosa terrorizzante,” concordò John, in tono serio.

“Non ho mai pensato che avrei avuto dei bambini. Ho sempre ritenuto che Mycroft e Greg avessero adempiuto al compito di preservare la linea dinastica degli Holmes e che io ne fossi esentato. Anche dopo il nostro matrimonio io… io… non ho mai veramente creduto che avremmo avuto dei figli. Mi piaceva la nostra vita così come era. Ora mi rendo conto che ho delle responsabilità per cui non sono preparato,” Sherlock terminò la frase allontanando lo sguardo dal marito.

John gli accarezzò una guancia, attirando la sua attenzione. Quando l’Alfa tornò a guardare gli occhi azzurri del marito, l’Omega stava sorridendo: “Nessuno è pronto a fare il padre o il papà. Nemmeno io mi sento all’altezza di questo compito. Mi spaventa anche solo l’idea di cambiare un pannolino. Non esiste un manuale che ti insegni a fare il genitore. Purtroppo. Sono sicuro di una cosa, però. Noi siamo insieme e affronteremo tutto insieme. Vedrai, Sherlock, che alla fine saremo dei bravi genitori.”

“Speriamo che tu abbia ragione,” borbottò Sherlock, scettico.

“Ora dormi. Se non vuoi occuparti subito del caso, dobbiamo approfittarne per dormire quanto più possiamo. I neonati non sono famosi per lasciare riposare i loro genitori,” sogghignò John, allungando le braccia per accogliere Sherlock. L’Alfa non se le fece ripetere due volte. Si sistemò accanto al marito, che lo abbracciò: “Agli ordini, dottore,” ricambiò con un sorriso irriverente. I due uomini risero divertiti e si sdraiarono, uno accanto all’altro. Uno fra le braccia dell’altro. Presto la quiete tornò a regnare nella stanza. Si sentiva solo il lieve respiro di due uomini finalmente addormentati.

**Gold**

Fu un intenso odore di caffè che li svegliò qualche ora dopo. Erano ancora abbracciati. Si stiracchiarono e si misero a sedere sul letto.

_“_ Non credo che sia la signora Hudson. Aveva detto che si sarebbe fermata dai nipoti per alcuni giorni,” sbadigliò John.

“No. Non è la signora Hudson. È meglio che ti vesti. Abbiamo ospiti indesiderati,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco. Scostò le coperte velocemente e si infilò un pigiama e una vestaglia. John si alzò con più calma e decise di concedersi una doccia. Il marito sembrava più infastidito che preoccupato. Aveva un’idea di chi ci fosse in cucina e non aveva intenzione di presentarsi ai cognati con l’odore di sesso appena fatto ancora sulla pelle. La doccia calda lo svegliò completamente. Si infilò un paio di jeans e un maglione largo. Quando arrivò in cucina, trovò Sherlock seduto nella propria poltrona, accanto al camino, con una gamba a cavallo del bracciolo e le mani congiunte sotto il mento, che stava fissando torvo il fratello maggiore, tranquillamente accomodato di fronte a lui. Greg era seduto al tavolo della cucina e stava spiluccando una ciambella. Sorrise all’ingresso di John e gli fece cenno di prendere posto su una sedia, mentre lui gli versava del caffè. Il dottore ricambiò il sorriso del poliziotto e osservò i due fratelli, che sembravano ignorare il suo arrivo: “Che cosa mi sono perso?” Sospirò rassegnato. Si chiese se tutti i fratelli Holmes avessero quello strano rapporto conflittuale o se fosse un esclusivo appannaggio di Sherlock e Mycroft. I figli di Greg sembravano andare d’amore e d’accordo, ma erano giovani e il loro rapporto poteva ancora cambiare.

“Congratulazioni per la tua gravidanza, John. Immagino che tu abbia dovuto spiegarlo a mio fratello con un disegno, prima che lui lo capisse,” rispose Mycroft, ironico. Sherlock sbuffò infastidito, ma fu Greg a ribattere: “Smettila di prendere in giro tuo fratello, My. Posso ricordarti che mi hai accusato di avere un’amante, prima di convincerti che io fossi in dolce attesa della nostra meravigliosa Eileen? Per non parlare di quando ero incinto di Neil. So che mi hai fatto seguire da Anthea, prima di ricadere nuovamente nello stesso errore.”

Un sorriso divertito si allargò sul viso di Sherlock: “Allora non sono il solo a non avere un’esatta cognizione della fisiologia Omega!” Esultò con soddisfazione. Mycroft mosse una mano, come se stesse scacciando una mosca fastidiosa: “In realtà, sono molti gli Alfa che sono tratti in inganno dall’odore dei figli sui propri consorti. Non è così scontato che si arrivi immediatamente alla giusta conclusione,” spiegò, in tono petulante.

“A che cosa dobbiamo la vostra piacevole visita?” Si intromise John, prima che la discussione si dilungasse troppo.

“Volevamo sapere se aveste scoperto qualcosa sul capo di Irene Adler, ma non credo che abbiate fatto molti progressi. Non ci vuole un genio per capire che vi siete dedicati ad altre attività, decisamente più ludiche e amene,” sogghignò Mycroft, ritrovando la sua solita tracotanza.

“Mycroft Edward Holmes, smettila subito di comportarti in questo modo. Ricorda che cosa hai fatto _tu_ , questa notte,” sbottò Greg, veramente irritato.

“Ricordami, fratello caro, chi è l’Alfa in casa?” Sogghignò Sherlock, irriverente.

“Sherlock, che cosa ne dici di tirare fuori gli ultimi fascicoli ed esaminarli insieme? Un altro paio d’occhi potrebbe essere utile,” si intromise John, conciliante.

“Pensi che abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto di Mycroft?” Ringhiò il più giovane degli Holmes, irrigidendosi.

Il dottore si alzò dalla sedia, per andare a prendere uno scatolone posto nella parte più bassa della libreria: “Non pensavo agli occhi di Mycroft, ma a quelli di Greg. Lui lavora a Scotland Yard. Noi pensiamo che nei nostri casi non ci sia nulla di strano, ma forse Greg potrebbe notare qualcosa che noi non possiamo collegare a un altro reato perché ci manca qualche informazione,” spiegò pazientemente. Stava per sollevare la scatola, quando tre voci all’unisono urlarono: “Fermo!” John si voltò verso gli altri tre uomini allibito: “Non è pesante. È solo una scatola.”

Sherlock fu subito accanto a lui e prese la scatola: “E tu sei gravido. Devi evitare qualsiasi sforzo. Mi documenterò attentamente su che cosa tu possa o non possa fare. E non ti azzardare a dirmi che sei un medico e che sai che cosa fai. Devi prenderti cura di te stesso e del nostro bambino,” terminò, lasciando un bacio sulle labbra di John. L’Omega sorrise divertito: “Se questo vuol dire che sarai tu a pulire casa e fare la spesa, fino alla nascita del piccolo, io sono più che d’accordo.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, come se stesse valutando le conseguenze delle proprie parole. Scrollò le spalle e portò la scatola fino al tavolino posto di fianco al divano: “Attacca al muro le foto presenti nei fascicoli dei casi che abbiamo seguito negli ultimi tre mesi. Io, intanto, vado a fare una doccia e a vestirmi. Quando tornerò, cercheremo il bandolo della matassa.”

“Sarà fatto,” annuì John. Sherlock lo baciò nuovamente sulle labbra e con uno svolazzo del fondo della vestaglia uscì dal salotto.

Greg si avvicinò a John e iniziò ad aiutarlo a sistemare le fotografie dei casi sulla parete. Il volto dell’ispettore era illuminato da un sorriso soddisfatto: “È veramente bello vedervi così uniti e felici. Ho sperato che tu fossi l’uomo giusto per Sherlock fin dalla prima volta in cui ti abbiamo visto, alla Casa delle Anime Gemelle. Eri l’Omega irriverente, sfrontato, sicuro di sé e indipendente che poteva riuscire a convivere con un Holmes. Perché, diciamolo francamente, vivere con i fratelli Holmes senza tentare di ucciderli o impazzire è veramente un’impresa epica, degna del migliore degli Omega,” sogghignò, strizzando l’occhio al cognato.

“Ovviamente sai che ti sento. Lo so che mi ami e che non potresti mai vivere senza di me,” sospirò Mycroft, incrociando le mani sullo stomaco, mentre osservava il lavoro dei due Omega.

“Certo che lo so, caro. Come so che anche tu mi ami,” ribatté Greg, serafico.

John alzò un sopracciglio e passò uno sguardo perplesso da un cognato all’altro: “Gli Holmes sono tutti così refrattari al lavoro fisico o lo sono solo Mycroft e Sherlock?” Domandò, rivolgendosi a Greg.

Mycroft si mosse nella poltrona, leggermente irritato: “John, non credere che pensare, collegare i punti e dedurre le situazioni, trovando una soluzione a tutti i problemi causati dalla stupidità o dall’ingordigia dell’umanità non sia un lavoro pesante e stressante,” rimproverò il cognato, in tono offeso.

“Certo, John. Il lavoro intellettuale è faticosissimo. Ed è una vera disdetta che questi strenui pensatori non ti possano aiutare con le piccole cose di tutti i giorni, come fare la spesa e pagare le bollette. Del resto, qualcuno si deve pure sacrificare per il bene del Regno e della Monarchia,” ribatté Greg, in tono canzonatorio.

“Avete sistemato tutti i casi sul muro?” Domandò Sherlock, tornando in salotto con indosso un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia viola, particolarmente attillata. I capelli erano ancora umidi e formavano una cornice corvina intorno al viso dagli zigomi taglienti. A quella visione, John trattenne il fiato. Avrebbe voluto che fossero soli, per avvinghiarsi al marito e coprirlo di baci. Magari anche levargli di dosso quella camicia che non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione.

“Stai bene?” Gli chiese Sherlock, preoccupato.

“Benissimo,” bofonchiò John, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie.

“Direi che sul muro ci sia tutto. A te la parola,” intervenne Greg.

Sherlock osservò le fotografie per diversi minuti. Il suo sguardo intenso saettava da una fotografia all’altra. Le mani erano congiunte, davanti al viso, con le punte delle dita che sfioravano il naso. John poteva immaginare la mente del marito, mentre recuperava i dati relativi ai vari casi e li ricostruiva minuziosamente, come se ogni cosa fosse appena accaduta.

“Togliamo le indagini in cui ho collaborato con Scotland Yard, sicuramente non ho infastidito il nostro misterioso rivale in uno di quei casi,” sentenziò, con voce profonda e meditabonda.

“Perché?” Chiese John, curioso e sorpreso.

“Perché, ovviamente, se la vostra strada e quella di capo della Adler si fossero incrociate per colpa di Scotland Yard, aveva più senso cercare di colpire Greg, non Sherlock,” spiegò Mycroft, come se stesse parlando a un bambino di tre anni che non comprendeva qualcosa di lapalissiano.

“Giusto,” sospirò John e tolse dalla parete le fotografie relative ai casi in cui avevano lavorato con Scotland Yard. Sul muro rimasero le immagini di cinque indagini: una rapina, un omicidio passionale, un incidente stradale mortale, un suicidio e un rapimento. Il consulente investigativo li studiò solo per qualche secondo. Con un movimento elegante e felino, si avvicinò al muro e tolse le fotografie relative alla rapina e al rapimento.

Mycroft si alzò dalla poltrona e raggiunse gli altri uomini, osservando le immagini rimaste sulla parete: “Perché ti sei occupato di questi casi così banali? Non mi sembrano il tipo di indagini tali da accendere la tua curiosità investigativa. Ti stavi annoiando molto?” Domandò, senza nascondere il sarcasmo nel tono della voce.

“Erano tutti Alfa. Sono stati i loro Omega a chiedermi di indagare meglio di quanto avesse fatto la polizia. Il primo era convinto che il marito non lo tradisse, il secondo era sicuro che il coniuge fosse seguito da qualche giorno e il terzo spergiurava che il suo compagno non avesse motivi per suicidarsi,” rispose Sherlock, volandosi, irritato, verso il fratello.

“Sai benissimo persino tu che i coniugi non conoscono ogni segreto l’uno dell’altro. Quei tre Omega si saranno convinti che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nella morte dei loro mariti, solo per darsi sollievo, per non ammettere di avere fallito come consorti,” ribatté Mycroft.

“Tutti e tre gli Omega hanno detto la stessa cosa: _mio marito non doveva essere in quel luogo_. – insisté il più giovane degli Holmes, riportando la propria attenzione sulle fotografie delle tre vittime – In tutti e tre questi casi, non avevo scoperto nulla che contraddicesse i risultati delle indagini della polizia, ma in effetti c’erano delle piccole inspiegabili discrepanze. Nel primo caso, ho interrogato il presunto amante e stava palesemente mentendo, ma non sapevo perché. Nel secondo caso, esiste una telefonata che ha condotto l’Alfa sul luogo in cui è stato ucciso, altrimenti non vi sarebbe mai andato. Nel terzo caso, l’Alfa era stato promosso da poco, stava per avere il secondo figlio ed era in buona salute. Non aveva motivi per togliersi la vita. E nessuno dei tre frequentava il quartiere in cui è stato trovato. Ho chiesto alla rete dei miei irregolari di cercare ogni informazione sulle vittime e sui luoghi delle loro morti, ma…” si interruppe, stringendo gli occhi.

“Ma…?” Lo sollecitò John, incuriosito e impaziente.

“… ma prima è arrivato il Calore e poi Irene Adler. Io non ho mai saputo che cosa avessero scoperto! La soluzione deve essere lì!” Rispose Sherlock, con entusiasmo.

“Bene. Allora devi contattarli e farti dire che cosa abbiano trovato. Mi dispiace lasciare questa bella compagnia, ma io devo andare a lavorare,” sorrise John.

“Dove dovresti andare?” Domandarono all’unisono Sherlock e Mycroft.

“In clinica. Sono di turno in pronto soccorso,” rispose il medico.

“Non se ne parla. Devi farti togliere dal pronto soccorso,” affermò Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Potresti incappare in pazienti pericolosi o con malattie infettive. Devi metterti immediatamente in aspettativa per gravidanza,” aggiunse Mycroft.

“Esatto. Aspettativa per gravidanza a rischio. Risolto questo caso, non ne accetterò altri. Tu e il bambino non dovete correre dei pericoli,” rimarcò Sherlock.

John alzò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia sul petto: “Voi due siete incredibili! Litigate anche sul colore del cielo e concordate sul mettermi a completo riposo per una semplice gravidanza?” Sbottò, fra il divertito e lo sdegnato.

“Oh, in questo gli Alfa sono i numeri uno. Una sera usciamo solo noi due e ti racconto delle mie gravidanze, davanti a una bella birra…” ridacchiò Greg, ma fu interrotto da Mycroft e Sherlock, che parlarono nuovamente all’unisono: “Niente birra! È incinto! L’alcool fa male al bambino!”

John e Greg alzarono gli occhi al soffitto. Il medico baciò il marito sulle labbra: “Parleremo di questa cosa al mio ritorno. Ora vado o farò tardi al lavoro.”

“E quella donna?” Chiese Sherlock, circondando i fianchi del marito con le braccia.

“Non lavorerò più con Mary. Ne ho già parlato con Mike, che la ha spostata in un altro reparto. Ti mando un messaggio più tardi, va bene?” Rispose John, sottraendosi all’abbraccio del suo Alfa.

“Un messaggio ogni ora,” ordinò Sherlock.

“Buon lavoro a tutti,” salutò John e uscì dal salotto con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

Stava ancora sorridendo, quando si infilò il camice, pronto a prendere servizio. Era nel proprio ufficio, dove avrebbe aspettato di essere chiamato in caso di necessità. Nell’attesa avrebbe sistemato alcune cartelle cliniche. Sherlock gli aveva già inviato due messaggi, cui John aveva risposto prontamente. Era certo che, se non lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe trovato l’ufficio invaso dall’esercito, dall’MI6 e da metà degli agenti di Scotland Yard. Stava infilando la seconda manica, quando sentì l’odore di un Alfa. Era forte, intenso, quasi intossicante. Gli era vagamente familiare, ma non riusciva ad associarlo a nessuno. Si voltò, per vedere chi fosse entrato, e si trovò davanti Mary Morstan. La donna lo fissava con occhi gelidi: “Vedo che il mio piano per fermare Sherlock Holmes è miseramente fallito. Pensavo che, sorprendendoti a baciarmi, ti avrebbe almeno picchiato, se non addirittura quasi ucciso, finendo in tali guai con la legge, che nemmeno il suo potente e influente fratello avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Invece eccoti qui, John. Non solo vivo e vegeto, ma addirittura senza nemmeno un graffio. Non ci si può più fidare dell’istinto di un Alfa. Oppure, tuo marito non prova proprio nulla per te, povero e insignificante Omega,” lo canzonò, in tono tagliente.

“Direi l’esatto contrario. Sherlock mi ama molto e ha capito che tu stavi mentendo. Non è così facile ingannarlo. Ora vattene o chiamo la sicurezza,” ribatté John, in tono deciso. Il cuore gli batteva veloce. Sapeva che quella donna era pericolosa, molto più pericolosa di quello che aveva pensato, ma non doveva farle capire che la temeva. Doveva proteggere il proprio bambino. A qualsiasi costo.

“Un piano studiato e sviluppato in tanti anni, con un paziente e certosino lavoro di incasellamento di ogni pedina al proprio posto quasi in dirittura d’arrivo, e tutto rischia di saltare solo perché un curioso investigatore dilettante decide di ficcare il suo bel nasino dove non dovrebbe.”

John spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per la sorpresa: “Tu… tu sei il capo di Irene Adler!”

“Esatto. Irene Adler lavorava per me. Mi ha procurato alcune preziose pedine. È stato un peccato doverla eliminare, ma si era veramente invaghita di quel manico di scopa di tuo marito. Sono sicura che gli avrebbe rivelato tutto quello che sapeva, mettendo in pericolo la mia piccola operazione.”

“Così non hai esitato a ucciderla a sangue freddo,” sibilò John.

“Non avevo altre soluzioni. Si tratta solo di affari, caro John, nulla di personale. Proprio come ora. Ti dirò, John, mi dispiace proprio farlo, ma tu mi capisci, vero? Devo impedire al tuo cocciuto marito ficcanaso di mandare a monte il piano, che mi è costato anni di lavoro, proprio ora che sto per raccoglierne i frutti,” spiegò Mary, con un sorriso gelido sulle labbra rosse. John notò il movimento e vide un’arma comparire nella mano della donna. Una pistola con la canna rivolta verso di lui! Alzò le mani davanti a sé, come se dovesse respingerla, e fece un passo indietro, cercando una via di fuga. La porta d’uscita era bloccata da Mary e quella del bagno era troppo lontana, perché lui potesse arrivarci prima che lei sparasse. Doveva trovare un’altra soluzione: “No… ti prego… parliamone… non hai bisogno di usare quell’arma…”

“Mi dispiace, John. Davvero. In fondo, mi piaci veramente. In altre circostanze, sono sicura che saremmo andati d’amore e d’accordo. Noi due insieme saremmo stati una bella coppia, sai? Io avrei saputo prendermi cura di te molto meglio di quanto faccia Sherlock. Io sarei stata l’Alfa che un Omega singolare come te merita di avere. Però, tu mi hai respinta ed io non posso mandare a monte i miei progetti proprio ora. Nemmeno per te. Mi è rimasta un’unica cosa fare, per distrarre tuo marito. È tutta colpa sua, se stai per morire, non mia,” sospirò Mary, con rammarico.

“Sono incinto!” Gridò John.

Il colpo di un’arma esplose quasi nello stesso istante.

E poi vi fu il silenzio.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Vi avevo avvisato che non era sempre Natale, vero? E, comunque, sapete tutti benissimo che John non muore, quindi non avete motivi per picchiarmi.

Per chi fosse curioso, il titolo è preso da una canzone degli Spandau Ballet.

Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui e per leggere il mio racconto anche in questo periodo di feste.

Grazie per i kudos.

Auguri per un meraviglioso 2020, che porti a tutti salute, pace e serenità.

Per chi voglia sapere che cosa sia successo al povero John, l’appuntamento è con l’ultimo capitolo di questo racconto, domenica prossima.

Ciao!

**BUON ANNO!**


	6. Famiglia

**Prima**

_John stava ancora sorridendo, quando si infilò il camice, pronto a prendere servizio. Era nel proprio ufficio, dove avrebbe aspettato di essere chiamato in caso di necessità. Nell’attesa avrebbe sistemato alcune cartelle cliniche […] Stava infilando la seconda manica, quando sentì l’odore di un Alfa. Era forte, intenso, quasi intossicante […] Si voltò, per vedere chi fosse entrato, e si trovò davanti Mary Morstan. La donna lo fissava con occhi gelidi: “Vedo che il mio piano per fermare Sherlock Holmes è miseramente fallito. Pensavo che, sorprendendoti a baciarmi, ti avrebbe almeno picchiato, se non addirittura quasi ucciso, finendo in tali guai con la legge, che nemmeno il suo potente e influente fratello avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Invece eccoti qui, John. Non solo vivo e vegeto, ma addirittura senza nemmeno un graffio. Non ci si può più fidare dell’istinto di un Alfa [...] Un piano studiato e sviluppato in tanti anni, con un paziente e certosino lavoro di incasellamento di ogni pedina al proprio posto quasi in dirittura d’arrivo, e tutto rischia di saltare solo perché un curioso investigatore dilettante decide di ficcare il suo bel nasino dove non dovrebbe.”_

_John spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per la sorpresa: “Tu… tu sei il capo di Irene Adler!”_

_“Esatto [...] Si tratta solo di affari, caro John, nulla di personale. Proprio come ora. Ti dirò, John, mi dispiace proprio farlo, ma tu mi capisci, vero? Devo impedire al tuo cocciuto marito ficcanaso di mandare a monte il piano, che mi è costato anni di lavoro, proprio ora che sto per raccoglierne i frutti,” spiegò Mary, con un sorriso gelido sulle labbra rosse. John notò il movimento e vide un’arma comparire nella mano della donna. Una pistola con la canna rivolta verso di lui! Alzò le mani davanti a sé, come se dovesse respingerla, e fece un passo indietro, cercando una via di fuga. La porta d’uscita era bloccata da Mary e quella del bagno era troppo lontana, perché lui potesse arrivarci prima che lei sparasse. Doveva trovare un’altra soluzione: “No… ti prego […] Sono incinto!” Gridò John._

_Il colpo di un’arma esplose quasi nello stesso istante._

_E poi vi fu il silenzio._

**Ora.**

E poi vi fu il silenzio.

Un silenzio irreale. In un ospedale non esisteva il silenzio assoluto. Si sentiva sempre qualche rumore. Una porta che si chiudeva. Un ascensore che saliva o che scendeva. Un carrello che cigolava passando attraverso i corridoi. Il chiacchiericcio degli infermieri o dei medici. Invece, in quel momento John sentiva solo il silenzio. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e attendeva il dolore. Lancinante. Devastante. Aspettava di sentire il proiettile perforare la pelle esterna e farsi strada all’interno del suo corpo, danneggiando tutto ciò che trovava sul suo cammino. Era già accaduto. Quando era stato ferito in Afghanistan. Sapeva che cosa avrebbe provato. Che cosa avrebbe sentito. Stavolta, però, sarebbe stato diverso. Stavolta non avrebbe subito solo lui le conseguenze del colpo. Sarebbe morto anche il piccolo essere che si stava formando nel suo grembo. Il figlio di Sherlock. Che gli aveva appena confessato di amarlo. Era stato felice per il tempo del battito delle ali di una farfalla. E ora tutto era finito.

**Famiglia**

Non accadde nulla. John non sentì il proiettile colpirlo. O il dolore bruciargli la carne. Era confuso. Sorpreso. Possibile che Mary avesse sbagliato il tiro? Eppure, erano così vicini. Lo aveva fatto apposta? Voleva solo spaventarlo? Voleva che lui la seguisse, per ricattare Sherlock? Oppure, sentendo che era gravido, aveva vinto l’istinto Alfa e Mary aveva deciso di risparmiare lui e il suo bambino? John aprì gli occhi. Si trovò davanti le iridi azzurre di Mary Morstan. Spalancate. Sorprese. Prima che l’Omega potesse dire qualcosa, la donna cadde a terra in avanti. Una macchia rosso sangue si allargò sulla sua schiena. John intravide un’ombra muoversi sulla porta, dietro a Mary. Alzò gli occhi e l’ombra si trasformò in Anthea. L’efficiente assistente di Mycroft Holmes tendeva le braccia, al cui estremo c’era una pistola ancora fumante. Guardinga, la donna si mosse verso Mary. Calciò via la pistola dell’infermiera e si abbassò a sentirle il battito sul collo. Un sorriso soddisfatto si disegnò sulle sue labbra morbide: “La cara signora Morstan non ci darà più alcun fastidio. Ora telefono al capo e…” si interruppe. John era impallidito e si era portato una mano al ventre: “Il bambino. No!” Sussurrò, disperato. Sentì le gambe cedere sotto di lui. Tentò di appoggiarsi con una mano alla scrivania, ma non era abbastanza forte per reggersi. Anthea gli fu subito accanto. Lo afferrò, prima che cadesse in terra, e lo sorresse, delicatamente. John si rese conto che la donna stava urlando, dando ordini a chiunque fosse entrato, ma lui sentiva la sua voce come se provenisse da molto lontano. Non capiva nemmeno le parole. Un terrore primordiale si impossessò dell’Omega.

E poi fu tutto buio.

John emerse lentamente dall’incoscienza. Era sdraiato su un letto. Non a Baker Street. Sentiva il materasso morbido, sotto il suo corpo, e lenzuola dall’odore sterile. Il sentore pungente di un disinfettante raggiungeva le sue narici. Era fastidioso. Quasi nauseante. Per fortuna il profumo di Sherlock riusciva a bilanciare quell’insieme di effluvi irritanti, impedendogli di stare male. Il suo Alfa era accanto a lui. Gli stringeva una mano e gli accarezzava la testa. John ne percepiva il nervosismo e la preoccupazione. Il suo corpo voleva sprofondare nuovamente nel buio, ma il suo cuore voleva costringerlo a svegliarsi completamente, per stringere a sé Sherlock e consolarlo, rassicurarlo, vederlo sorridere. Prevalse il cuore. Con uno sforzo enorme, John riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. Sherlock se ne accorse immediatamente e gli dedicò un sorriso stanco e tirato: “Ehi, era ora che ti svegliassi. Cominciavo a pensare che tu volessi trascorrere tutta la gravidanza fra le braccia di Morfeo,” scherzò.

“Tu e Mycroft eravate concordi nel costringermi a riposare. Chi sono io per contraddire i fratelli Holmes?” Ribatté John, con un sussurro rauco.

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa: “Ecco. Sei riuscito a ribaltare le cose e a fare in modo che la colpa sia mia.”

“E di Mycroft,” annuì John, con un sogghigno.

L’espressione sul viso di Sherlock si fece seria: “Mi hai fatto veramente preoccupare. Non lo fare mai più.”

John improvvisamente ricordò il dolore provato al ventre. Vi portò una mano sopra e guardò il marito negli occhi: “Il bambino…”

Sherlock strinse la mano di John: “Sta bene. Stiamo aspettando gli esiti degli ultimi esami che ti hanno fatto mentre eri svenuto, ma è tutto a posto. Fra qualche minuto verrà Mike, con i risultati, poi ti porterò a casa e trascorrerò i prossimi otto mesi a viziarti. Ti stancherai di avermi fra i piedi,” sussurrò l’Alfa, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. John ricambiò il sorriso: “Non credere che non mi piacerà essere viziato. Sarà molto divertente comandarti a bacchetta,” ridacchiò, allungando una mano dietro il collo del marito per fargli avvicinare il viso al proprio. Le loro labbra stavano sfiorandosi, pronte a incontrarsi in un bacio appassionato, quando qualcuno bussò lievemente alla porta, che si socchiuse. Greg infilò la testa nell’apertura e sorrise: “Possiamo entrare?”

“Dobbiamo lavorare sul tuo tempismo, Grayson,” ringhiò Sherlock, allontanandosi dal marito in modo riluttante.

“Venite pure dentro. Avremo otto mesi di tempo per baciarci,” sorrise John.

Greg e Mycroft entrarono nella camera. Il poliziotto si avvicinò al cognato disteso sul letto, mentre l’Alfa andò accanto al fratello, dall’altra parte del letto: “Ti trovo bene, John.”

“Grazie, Greg. Mi sento bene. Soprattutto ora che Sherlock mi ha detto che il bambino sta bene. E grazie anche a te, Mycroft. Credo che Anthea non si trovasse a passare nel mio ufficio per caso.”

“Irene Adler aveva cercato di sedurre Sherlock, non ci voleva un genio per capire che il suo misterioso capo poteva colpire te, per distrarre mio fratello. Anthea ha sempre avuto un debole per te, John. Per lei è stato un piacere essere la tua ombra,” spiegò il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Ringrazia Anthea da parte mia. Avete scoperto chi fosse veramente Mary e quale fosse il suo piano?” Domandò John, curioso.

“Mary Morstan era solo l’ultimo nome assunto da una donna che ne ha utilizzati tanti, nel corso della sua vita. Non ha molta importanza, quale fosse la sua identità originaria. Il fatto essenziale è che lei ha lavorato per l’MI6,” sospirò Mycroft.

“Vuoi dire che è stata addestrata dai Servizi Segreti della Corona e che lavorava per te?” Sbottò John, incredulo.

“Sì e no. Sì. È stata reclutata, quando frequentava ancora l’università, e addestrata dall’MI6, come agente sul campo. No. Non ha mai lavorato con me. Non direttamente, almeno. Ho usato la sua squadra per un paio di missioni, ma senza mai incontrarli di persona. Comunque, stava lavorando per la Corona, quando lei e i suoi compagni finirono in una trappola. Gli altri componenti della squadra sono stati tutti uccisi. Lei è riuscita a sopravvivere, ma non era più affidabile. Era diventata instabile. Rabbiosa. Sparì nel nulla, prima che potessimo trovarle una collocazione sicura,” continuò il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Volevate ucciderla dopo averla usata?” Chiese John, scandalizzato.

“Non uccidiamo i nostri ex agenti! Li ricollochiamo. Troviamo loro incarichi adatti alle loro capacità. Purtroppo con quella donna non è stato possibile. Lei ha deciso che meritava una ricompensa maggiore di quella che eravamo disposti a darle.”

“Quindi, quale era questo grandioso piano?”

Fu Sherlock a rispondere al marito: “I miei irregolari avevano scoperto uno strano giro di persone, conseguente alla morte di quei tre Alfa. Erano stati tutti e tre appena promossi e occupavano dei posti importanti nella sicurezza informatica di tre delle maggiori banche del paese. Mary ha orchestrato le cose, in modo che tre suoi uomini di fiducia fossero assunti in quegli istituti di credito e sostituissero gli Alfa uccisi, anche solo temporaneamente, per potere compromettere i sistemi di sicurezza delle banche e rapinarle. Il bottino sarebbe stato veramente molto consistente. Ovviamente nessuno doveva capire che quei tre Alfa fossero stati assassinati. Dovevano sembrare morti, per così dire, accidentalmente. Quando Mary ha scoperto che stavo continuando a fare domande su quei tre Alfa, ha temuto che potessi scoprire il suo piano. Ha incaricato Irene di sedurmi per togliermi di mezzo.”

“Questo lo so. Me lo ha detto lei. A proposito, Mary era un’Alfa. Perché non me ne sono accorto la prima volta che è entrata nel mio ufficio?” lo interruppe John, con un brivido.

“Un’Alfa con il suo odore difficilmente poteva passare inosservato. Per le missioni era abituata ad utilizzare degli inibitori, in modo da risultare anonima e sembrare meno pericolosa di quello che chiunque potesse pensare,” rispose Mycroft.

“Comunque, tutto è finito bene. Abbiamo arrestato i complici di Mary e lei è morta. Nessuno potrà più mettersi fra di voi,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Mike, con un gran sorriso a illuminargli il viso: “Tutta la famiglia Holmes nella stessa stanza. Quale onore. Come ti senti, John?”

“Meglio, grazie Mike. Che cosa dicono gli esami?”

“Il bambino sta bene, ma hai subito troppe tensioni, in questo periodo così delicato. Il piccolo è forte, un vero combattente, un vero Holmes. Inoltre è testardo e indomabile come un certo Watson di mia conoscenza. Avrete il vostro bel da fare, quando nascerà. Prima di arrivare al parto, però, dovrai avere molta pazienza, John,” continuò Mike, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

John sospirò. Sapeva dove l’amico volesse arrivare, ma voleva sentirselo dire: “Quindi?”

“Riposo assoluto per i prossimi tre mesi. Niente sforzi. Niente tensioni. Niente emozioni forti. Poi rifaremo tutti gli esami e vedremo. Preparati, però, a stare tranquillo per i prossimi otto mesi, se vorrai portare a termine questa gravidanza,” Mike ammonì John in tono serio.

“Non muoverà un dito. Lo sorveglierò io,” lo rassicurò Sherlock.

John aggrottò la fronte e stava per dire qualcosa, quando Greg gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla: “Tranquillo, John. Quando non vorrai averlo fra i piedi, mandami un messaggio e ci penserò io,” sogghignò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Grazie, Greg. Ti prenderò in parola,” John rise sommessamente, evitando di guardare Sherlock, che emise un mugugno indecifrabile, ma decisamente di protesta.

“Bene, io vi lascio. Stanotte ti terremo qui, per sicurezza. Se la notte trascorre tranquilla, domani mattina potrai andare a casa,” terminò Mike.

Sherlock si tolse le scarpe e si coricò accanto a John, circondandolo con le braccia: “Andate pure. Io rimarrò qui con John, per assicurarmi che non faccia qualcosa che non dovrebbe,” congedò gli altri tre uomini, sistemandosi in modo più comodo.

“John, mi raccomando. Prima di uccidere mio fratello, chiamami. Non vorrei che mio nipote nascesse in prigione,” Mycroft salutò, in tono serio.

“Mio marito non mi vuole uccidere e tu non metterai le mani sul mio piccolo,” sbuffò Sherlock, lasciando un bacio sulla fronte di John.

“Non vi preoccupate. Farò in modo che mio figlio non nasca orfano di padre. Sono sicuro che Sherlock si comporterà bene,” rise John.

Tutti uscirono. Sherlock e John rimasero soli nella stanza. Erano abbracciati. In silenzio. Nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di parlare. Una della mani di Sherlock scivolò sul ventre di John, che sorrise dolcemente. Nel corso degli anni, il giovane Omega si chiese spesso se Mary avesse esitato a sparargli o se Anthea fosse stata molto rapida e avesse evitato il peggio. Irene Adler e Mary Morstan avevano attraversato la vita di John e Sherlock come due meteore. Avrebbero potuto distruggere il loro rapporto, invece li avevano costretti a guardarsi in fondo al cuore e ad ammettere i loro reali sentimenti. John e Sherlock erano usciti da quell’avventura più forti e uniti di prima. Erano diventati una famiglia.

Una vera famiglia.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Con questo capitolo si chiude il cerchio della storia iniziata con “Famiglie”. Da due (Holmes e Watson), sono diventate una (quella di Sherlock e John). Ora rimangono solo due one shot, prima della fine di questa lunghissima avventura.

Grazie per avere letto la storia e per i kudos.

Per chi volesse leggere quali le due ultime storie, vi aspetto domenica prossima per il penultimo racconto.

Ciao.


End file.
